Some Things Are Never Forgotten
by Sienna-x
Summary: Edward had left her alone in the woods. After a traumatic attack Bella vow's revenge against the creature she had once loved, and nothing will stand in her way between her and vengence. One by one, she'll show them all exactly why they should fear Bella Swan. AU
1. prologue

Some things are never forgotten...

There was no Renesme...

Edward had never returned...

Alice hadn't had the vision of Bella dying... she had had no vision whatsoever... and would never have....

Bella had fallen for Jacob yet everything was soon to change...

Leaving the warmth of Jacob's arm, Bella left the werewolf sleeping. Carefully leaving the room she made her exit quiet, trying not to awake Jacob or alert his father that she had stayed the night. Envying Jacob's quick escapes via her bedroom window, she knew that with her attraction to the A & E wing of the hospital and her lack of balance, she was lucky if she even managed to run without tripping. Tiptoeing down the stairs, Bella shrugged her jacket on as the front door silently closed behind her.

A cold breeze swept across the beach. The overcast clouds caused the sun to disappear. Shoving her hand in her pockets, Bella strolled across the moist sand, leaving a trail of footprints behind her. The bitter wind made her hair whip against her pale cheeks. Brushing the stray strands aside, she shuddered, hugging her coat tightly against her. The weather was worsening.

Glancing towards the ocean, she watched as the waves crashed violently against the shore. Past memories resurfaced in her mind. Determined to rid herself of the ugly thoughts, Bella found herself tossing pebbles, sending wave after wave of ripples through the water. Suppressing a shiver, Bella fought the memories, past emotions that she had long since buried. A sense of calm swept through her as she centred her thoughts on Jacob.

Human or not, he had quickly become her favourite person. She knew that the damage caused by those whom she had once considered family, would never heal yet Jacob, her werewolf friend had slowly mended her. Even if at first it was purely friendship, Bella couldn't deny her feelings presently. She loved him, as much as her mangled heart could. It wasn't just friendship or love but a mixture of both plus a brotherly/sisterly connection. In her mind, Jacob was the only reason she was still in one piece.

Even though she had calmed herself and had finally accepted the pain, Bella's mind occasionally wandered to what had been, what could have been, if he had stayed, Edward. Abandoned in the forest he had left her to die. An emotional wreck, Bella had Sam and his pack to thank for being alive. The weeks following had been difficult. Her mind still clung desperately to the dreams of Edward. Hate coursed through her as she internally blamed the entire pack for the departure of her beloved Cullens. Still deluded with her hopes about the vampires returning, it wasn't till an unwelcomed visit from a certain vampire, Laurent, that Bella finally realised what Edward truly was, a liar, a cold blooded, deceiving, heartless liar. He had promised her dreams, hopes, love. Yet with Laurent cornering her in the forest, Bella found to her relief, Jacob becoming her saviour.

Drawing back from her memories, she realised that it had started to rain. Yanking her hood up, Bella froze as the distinct words echoed around her.

"Who's to save you now?" the voice menacingly chuckled. Shaking, she slowly turned to meet her visitor.

"Victoria" Bella answered, her voice small.

"And I thought you'd forget... There's no one to save you now. No Edward. No Jacob. Nobody. How does it feel knowing that you're alone and you have them to blame for your death...?" The red headed vampire almost sang her words, her eyes transforming to black.

"My death?"

"Correct" the vampire smiled as her lips curled up intentionally, revealing the razor-sharp tips of her fangs.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shuddering, Bella slowly began to back away, almost tripping several times over her own feet. Victoria's smile appeared to be widening until her manic features became overshadowed by the sadistic grin that masked the vampire's face. The sun seemed to eerily shine off the jagged fangs that filled the vampire's deadly mouth. A disturbing thought ruined Bella's concentration, Within a second she'd be dead, her neck either drained or snapped in half, all with the skill of Victoria's teeth.

Desperate to escape, Bella broke into what she would have labelled as a fast sprint. However before she could even place one foot in front of the other, Victoria had unnervingly quickly moved in front of her, blocking her path. With very few options left, Bella resorted to yelling, hoping that the threat of angry werewolves would be enough to deter Victoria.

"Ja-!" she managed before the vampire had sufficiently cut her off.

With her hand clamped firmly over Bella's mouth and the sharp press of her fangs etching slowly closer to the human's jugular, Victoria had well and truly captured her prey. A distinct fear flickered through Bella's eyes. Laughing venomously, Victoria said,

"James would have been disappointed, such an easy kill but what can I do? Nobody cares about you and you are simply too good to waste."

Falling tears continued to dampen Bella's already sodden cheeks. She knew that there was no chance of being spared, after all it was because of her that Victoria was now alone and mate-less.

Glaring down onto the frail human, Victoria felt a moment of triumph; although her mate was now dead, he would soon be avenged. The death of the human would soon quickly reach her vampire and werewolf lover and then the real chase would begin. In her twisted mind the vampire had planed everything out, after Bella's death, when her two 'saviours' would be alone, furious and determined for revenge they would hunt her, chase her until only one amongst them survived.

Her perverse ideas seeped through to her face, replacing her manic smile with an even more warped expression. The promise of an inevitably painful death caused Bella to return to her escape, she wasn't going to die easily. Struggling against Victoria's iron grip, Bella found herself contemplating silently about her next move.

Watching the resilient human with amusant, Victoria began to consider more excruciating methods of revenge. The girl was definitely entertaining to watch and her determination was nothing to ignore but would the human's death leave her satisfied, Victoria thought.

Releasing her hold on Bella, Victoria stepped back. A puzzled yet malicious expression now covered her face. With dark eyes contrasting against her blood red hair, Victoria always appeared threatening.

"I could kill you now but why end the fun so soon?" Victoria hissed tunefully. Tears continued to stream down Bella's face as she addressed the vampire.

"Why? Why me?"

"Why! You killed my mate!" Victoria replied, her voice echoing as her eyes switched to a bloody red/black.

"But... But.. I didn't, the Cullens did."

"The Cullens. Where are they now? Where are your loving family now? They had the common sense to leave you."

"No!" Bella screamed.

"No? Why deny the truth? Why would anyone want to associate with a human?! Especially one as pathetic as you?!"

"No!"

A hysterical chuckle rippled through the air, ending their conversation.

"Victoria" stated a tall and stunning figure.

"Why Tanya, what are you doing here?"

"To see if the Cullens had truly left" answered the slender vampire.

"Tanya please!" Bella cried helplessly.

Both the vampires exchanged looks before glancing at Bella in disgust.

"As you can see they have."

"Why, Victoria, this is a dangerous game you are playing, killing the Cullens's pet.."

This time it was Victoria's turn to laugh wildly.

"But Tanya. Don't you see? They've left her. They don't care about her. Nobody does." A smile broke across both the vampires faces. "Would you care to join?"

Wrinkling her nose in revulsion, Tanya replied, "No. I may loathe the human but I am still vegetarian."

"Fine but surely you will watch the kill?"

"No. I have matters to attend to, perhaps next time?" Tanya rejoined as she speedily exited, leaving no evidence of her presence.

Returning her attention to Bella, the vampire felt a smile tug at her lips as the human's noticeable distress mixed with her scent. Up until then Bella had found herself frozen with fear, unable to move she could only watch the conversation regarding her death. As she realised that Victoria was preparing to kill her, Bella felt a scream escape her lips.

Swiftly Victoria lunged at Bella, grappling the human's neck with her immense grip. Deafening cries filled the scene as Bella could feel the vampire's fangs break through her thin skin. Crippling in Victoria's hold, she could feel the rough points of Victoria's fangs deepening into her neck. With her faltering sight, Bella could only make out the distinct red of blood, her blood, trailing down her body. A sickening emotion enveloped her as she fell into unconsciousness.

A pulsating anguish flowed through her entire body. Engulfed by an increasing darkness, Bella felt lost as her screams of pains failed to leave her mouth. Individually moving her limbs, an agonizing pain jolted through her back causing her to wince. Blinking, she immediately noticed the light, or lack of it. Completely surrounded by utter darkness, Bella could only think of one reason, she was dead.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An intense heat burned through the centre of her back as she stumbled more into unconsciousness. Now beyond a comatose sleep, Bella was aware of only one thing, the excruciating, inconceivable pain that now tore through her entire body. What had once started as a mild flame now felt like a blazing fire which had engulfed and trapped her. However as soon as the pain had become unbearable it had seized abruptly and had begun to fade away. Even though the burning anguish had now left her she could still feel its tormenting presence.

A cool breeze washed over her stinging body. For Bella it was a welcomed change. At first the difference between the two sensations startled her. The breeze felt like a refreshing waterfall consuming her whole body. The pain seemed to wash away with the soft touch of the wind, as if like two forces working against each other. Her mind finally started to work once more. With the smouldering anguish now lost to the gentle wind that carefully caressed her skin, she summoned the strength to open her eyes.

Blinking several times, it took her a while to adjust to the bright light. Moving hesitantly, she cautiously stood up.

"What the..." she managed before being silenced.

Looking around she was startled by the preciseness of everything, nothing lacked detail. Each curve in the pebbles stood out, the sky was no longer a plain sheet of blue but a canvas of tiny blue dots. As each wave crashed she could hear the loud roar of the water that she had never heard before. Glancing down at her feet she noticed the grainy sand. Once deemed soft and golden, Bella now could see how far off she had been. The sand was more of beige/brown, not yellow enough for gold and certainly not smooth enough to be soft. Returning to the entire scene, she absorbed all the new information in, as if she had never experienced the world before.

"You're alive."

Startled by the voice, Bella froze.

"What have you done?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. I thought I had killed you, I certainly didn't mean for this" Victoria rejoined, her speech showing her seriousness.

"This?"

"Why, you're a vampire now. Like me" Victoria happily informed her, emphasising on the latter part.

"No!"

"No?"

"I am not like you!" Bella yelled, placing her hand against her temple in an attempt of controlling her sudden dizziness.

A smile replaced the blank expression that had covered Victoria's face. Allowing her eyes to turn to a deadly shade of black, the redhead sprang at her, forcefully knocking into Bella. Slamming into the rough pebbles she had previously admired, Bella was surprised when she felt nothing. Rising, she watched Victoria's grin falter.

"I'm not fragile anymore Victoria. In fact I'd say I'm stronger than you" Bella announced, her voice malicious. A brief flicker of fear raced through Victoria's eyes before being quickly hidden. However before Vitoria could answer there was another voice.

"Bella?" said the figure running towards them. Immensely tall, well built and tanned, Jacob moved speedily, a fierce expression replacing his natural softness. Reaching them he only then realised what had happened.

"Bella... you're a..."

"Vampire" she finished.

"Why? How?"

"Victoria" she answered, only then noticing that the redheaded vampire was no longer present.

"Victoria!?" he questioned, his speech and eyes becoming engulfed in rage. "She did this? That little –"he said before being cut off by the piercing look she was giving him.

Abruptly Jacob's attitude changed. He became conflicted. Nearing him, Bella asked,

"Jacob?"

"Stay away from me" he said through gritted teeth as he slowly backed away.

"Jacob?"

Shaking, the werewolf refused to speak any further or look at her.

"Jacob?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, his body heaving as he lost control.

Shocked by his reaction, Bella immediately took to a defensive stance, something that she had never done before.

"Look at you" he spat.

Still in a defensive crouch, she gradually rose.

"What?"

"You're like them. Hell you are one of them!"

"But..."

"You're a bloodsucker, a leech, you make my skin crawl."

Staring at him, she understood what he was getting at. Picking herself up she questioned,

"You hate me?"

"Yes.... No... I can't help it."

"But why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet" he corrected.

"Jacob listen to yourself! I have done nothing wrong. So I'm a vampire your point is? I'm still the same Bella you once knew. I'm still that girl, the girl you love."

Advancing towards her, he radiated a threatening power.

"The girl I love is dead. DEAD! You are a vampire. You are a killer! You're a selfish creature and I hate you! Everything about you.... Your evil."

Stunned by what he had said, Bella was most pained by his final words.

"If I'm evil then kill me."

Glaring at her, he walked away.

"Kill me!" she ordered.

With little time to react, Bella moved just in time before Jacob hit the empty air where she had once stood.

"If you want death so bad go to the volturi."

"Why won't you kill me?"

"I think you should leave Bella."

"Why?"

"I'll tell everyone you were killed, I'll make sure it's believable."

"Why won't you kill me?!" she repeated.

Slamming her into the water, Jacob released his anger. As she stood amongst the waves she heard his retreating figure say,

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With very little choice, Bella could only think of two options, either returning home and risking her father's life or leaving, leaving everything that she had considered hers and home. Taking one lasting look at the beach, she shut her eyes and breathed deeply in, an action which felt awkwardly unnatural. Surprisingly it didn't take her long to deliberate. Even though her father would be left heartbroken at least he would remain alive. That thought alone allowed her to leave, nothing little of her parent's protection would make her depart.

Opening her eyes, she knew that if she could cry than she would have done so. The stretching rays of sunlight appeared to be reaching across the sky, clawing the clouds. Looking at the sand she expected to see her usual deep footprints. There was no trace of her presence, no shapes in the sand, nothing. Knowing that she was delaying her departure, Bella took a sweeping glance before running.

Quickly hitting the forests past her house, Bella only briefly reflected on her speed, it felt faster than any of the Cullens had managed. A twinge of pain stabbed through her mind before swiftly calming.

"No Cullens. Not today. They ruined everything. They caused this" she mumbled, inaudible to anyone else.

The crunching of breaking twigs beneath her feet rang loudly in her ears as she moved. Unsure of where exactly she was heading to, Bella was shocked when she found herself surrounded by familiar scenes. Standing in the meadow, she could remember every detail of the day she had spent there with Edward. Although it was blurry Bella could recall exactly how she had felt, feelings that she had long since buried.

Shaking herself off the memories, she clenched her fists; she would not allow herself to dwell on past lies. Looking up at the branches, she was pleased when she saw and though of nothing but the wood that stood in front of her. Still Bella longed to test her limits. _If I could just prove that I didn't feel anything then I'd be fine, _she thought.

Accelerating, she soon found what she had been searching for. Devoured by overgrown foliage, the Cullens' house was barely identifiable. Weaving through the increasing forestry, Bella navigated her way to the front of the house. It had only been five months since the Cullens had left yet the house seemed to have aged incredibly. Allowing her hand to brush against the walls, she shuddered each time an old memory would resurface. Finally she let go feeling triumphant. She had imagined it to be torturous however it hadn't felt like that at all. A sense of peace and calm now overwhelmed her.

Smiling, she soon remembered what had happened. Thinking systematically, Bella tried to decide what to do next. _I'm a vampire. I'm a newborn vampire._ Which means what, she heard her conscience ask. _Which means I'm unstable and I drink blood, BLOOD! _Rather than confuse her further, her internal conversation she had just had had alerted her to something that had always repulsed her, blood. The Cullens, the many stories and Jacob's fears had all confirmed to her one thing, vampires were blood drinkers. No matter how moral the vampire was, they always devoured blood, even the vegetarians.

Feeling no hunger, Bella was far from complacent. She had seen the hunger strike before, it possessed you, even the strongest of vampires fell to the pull of feeding. Desperate to do the honourable choice and resist feeding as long as she could, Bella knew that it was impossible and if she was to become overwhelmed by the hunger, than it was best if she was isolated from humans. A shiver passed through her at the thought of such a thing. Nonetheless if isolation meant her not murdering humans then isolation was her only choice.

Taking one last look at the house, she washed her mind blank before racing away towards the mountainous region, which she had heard was where the Cullens used to hunt. Speedily climbing the rocks, she reached the top of the cliff-like area. Surrounded by animals, Bella hoped that her first kill would be easy.

The sun began to set, its red rays illuminating the sky before being replaced by the night. The moon gradually became evident, bringing with it an array of glowing stars and a chilly breeze. Mesmerised by the stars, she found herself acknowledging that she had never seen such natural beauty; her human sight had done the world an injustice. The choppy wind that usually would have caused her teeth to chatter had little effect on her.

Quickly time passed, soon she had waited an entire day yet the hunger had still to appear. Pacing around, she remained always vigilant. A passing deer mixed with the wind, causing its scent to travel to where Bella was. Expecting such a situation to end in a fast kill, she was surprised and frustrated when she felt nothing. _Yeah it's a deer, so what, _she thought. Another day passed and it was swiftly becoming clear that the hunger was either waiting or there was something wrong with her. Perhaps she was only attracted to human blood? Maybe it was a certain type of animal that she liked? Or maybe she didn't like blood at all... the latter solution made Bella laugh. All vampires liked blood, it was what made them vampires and she was one.


	5. Chapter 4

**Note : In this story, the Volturi had already known about Bella and her being human and with the Cullens. Besides this there is not much else from New moon/ Eclipse and Breaking Dawn as in my story Edwards visit to the Volturi and demand for death etc, does not occur however the Volturi did demand that Bella became Vampire before their meeting in this story. Some characters may have been altered/ adapted to suit this piece. Spellings and grammatical errors may be present. **

Chapter 5

Knowing that her presence in Forks would soon become an unavoidable trouble, Bella had only one choice, to leave. Surprisingly, she felt rather unmoved by such news. Guessing that it was the vampirism finally settling in, she dismissed her lack of emotion, her only real problem was keeping her family and friends alive and that meant distancing herself. Clambering up the tall trees with ease, Bella took a sweeping glance of the place she had once called home.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The sudden voice did not alarm her. She had previously had the feeling that she had sensed a non-human. Leaping from a great height, her feet barely made a noise as she connected with the ground.

"Demitri? What brings you here?"

An increasing smile overtook his other fine features.

"Allow me to congratulate you on your change. I must say it suits you well."

"Thank you" she replied, her tone icy.

"Very well indeed" he continued, stepping closer towards her.

Glancing up, she challenged his gaze, instantly adopting a strong act. Thinking that he would soon break her down, Demitri quickly grew hesitant as he discovered Bella's power.

"Now tell me, what are you doing here? Are you alone?"

"Personal aren't we?" he chuckled, stepping back.

"What business brings you here?"

"You're no fun. The Volturi should've kept you human. It does not concern you but I was sent to check for the Cullens."

Moving further away, she maintained eye contact as she applauded herself mentally for not flinching at the mention of her former family.

"They are not here."

"As I discovered. What I did not expect is for them to turn you and then leave."

_Clearly the Volturi knew little of the true circumstance or whereabouts of the Cullens, _Bella thought.

"If it is information you seek I have none. I myself have no idea where they are or why they left."

Her words caused the guard to grow bemused yet he persisted.

"But you chose to stay?"

Amazed at her own skilful lying and adept improvisation, Bella sustained her nonchalant act, hoping that he would finally leave.

"I am not as close to them as they would have you believe" she shrugged. As she tried to move past the brawny vampire, she found herself beaten and blocked off by Demitri's natural talent and instinct.

"So you will have me believe that the human the Cullens risked their lives for, knows nothing?"

"Exactly."

"You lie. I can sense it."

Unprepared for such an accusation, she knew that if she had been human, her body would have been shaking intensely.

"Then you sense nothing. The Cullens became bored of me, found me lacking interest."

"Perhaps Edward loves another?"

The mere suggestion ripped her heart into pieces. The most logical of all explanations had not disturbed her thoughts. Yet here with Demitri questioning her, she could only agree with the guard, _perhaps he did love another, _she questioned silently. Shirking her doubt away, Bella presented an indifferent exterior, as if the suggestion had not affected her.

"Perhaps."

"You are not hurt?" he asked, a certain curiosity filling his voice.

"No. Why should I be?"

"Forgive me for stating but from what I have heard, you Miss Swan are presumed to be extremely naive and delicate"

"Your point?" she questioned, folding her arms.

"My point is, from what I have seen you are the complete opposite. Not a frail, pure, pretty but a dangerously attractive beauty."

"I am sorry but I don't understand you."

"Understand this; I believe that you will prove to be a promising asset to the Volturi" he rejoined enthusiastically.

"You want me to join the Volturi?"

"Exactement."

"I thought the Volturi were Italian?"

"I have French ancestry" he answered proudly.

As exciting as Demitri's personal history was, Bella still remained awestruck by his proposal.

"You want me to be a guard?"

"Yes but I will have to present you first to the others."

"What if I don't want to be a guard?" she challenged.

"Then you don't but do you really want to be a newborn vampire alone, especially with so many already after your precious head?" Demitri said, mimicking Bella's earlier blasé attitude.

"What would it entail?"

"Nothing much. If you have any talents then them of course, otherwise just what is expected of a bodyguard."

"But why me?"

"Let's just say you have a certain je ne sais quoi" he replied. "So you say the Cullens are missing?"

With her casual shrug in response, he became silent and thoughtful. Mercifully the string of questions, suggestions and conversation stopped entirely there. Taking this as her cue to escape, Bella began to back away, still watching the puzzled guard as she moved. With no movement on his part, Bella darted through the trees that surrounded the cliff.

As she moved her mind was consumed with only a single thought,_ the volturi are in, or will be in Forks, searching for the Cullens._ Her muscles continued to surge on as she remained unsure of her destination. The exercise proved to be helpful as she attempted to piece together a plan. Desperate to elude the vampire royalty at all cost, she knew that she had to flee Forks swiftly. Demitri may not have been able to track her when she had been human but now vampire, she wasn't taking any risks at all.

**Comment and rate please xD**

**Comments = chapters ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note:**** to those that do read my work and leave amazing comments, thank you! This chapter's for you xD... sorry for the extremely late update... GCSE'S soon and they suck – haha vampire pun? Okay I'll stop the waffling, you guys have waited enough, hope you like it...**

**P.s, Just one more aspect of Eclipse weaved into the plot, I know I promised originality but I get shunned for deviating to far from the plot. Never fear though, I'ma try to keep it unique ;) themes are slightly mature... Any who... Read on! **

**Btw check out my other twilight fanfics, 'The End Result' and the sequel, 'Aftermath', 'The Girl's Guide To Dealing With The Dark Side' and a newbie that I might consider changing into a fully fledged fanfic, 'A Glimpse Into The Genius Mind That Is Jacob Black'.**

Chapter 5

A while later she was nearing Seattle. A bitter wind rampaged the streets as she wandered through the city. Walking past the bookstore that she had visited before, she felt her inside twinge slightly. Shaking herself of the emotions, she continued to move. Knowing that she had evaded the volturi for at least a little while, she set her sights on a new target to occupy her time, Victoria. Bella smiled, she'd get revenge. Lucky for her, Victoria's revenge had backfired, thus resulting in Bella becoming one of the eternally damned rather than the dead.

_Well we shouldn't let such things go to waste now should we_, she mocked mentally. Passing a shop she noticed her reflection in the glass. The old Bella was barely recognisable, sure she looked fairly similar but inside she had grown cold, cold and cynical. After Edward's departure and Victoria transforming her, she had little to hold onto. At least for now she had revenge and a score to settle.

Finished with her self pity, she became focused on tracking the red headed vampire. With no actual talents of her own yet, she had to rely on her basic nature to help. Retreating to a nearby park bench, she sat and planned. Victoria was not one to wait around, always preferring danger; she loved the thrill of a chase. Yet something had gone wrong when it came to her game with Bella.

The phrase, never look a gift horse in the mouth, rang in her mind. Well perhaps this way she could eventually track the Cullens down and demand answers. However that was a plan for another day. As her thoughts switched back to Victoria, something in her mind clicked. During the attack, she recalled the red headed vampire being very friendly with Tanya. _Tanya_, she mused. It appeared a trip to Alaska was next in store for her.

Stretching, she remembered how desperate she had been to become a vampire when she had first Edward. A faint smile touched her lips as her subconscious screamed, _ironic much?_

Setting off, she covered most of the journey on foot, running incredibly fast, almost invisible to the human eye. Reaching the outskirts of Alaska the next evening, she decided to rest in an old-fashioned pub. Painted a plain white, the building held most of its original charm and features. Claiming a booth in the back, she cradled a glass filled with a strange ale. From what she'd learned the owners of the pub were Irish, thus explaining the unusual appearance of the pub, you don't normally get the quaint; old-English type anything around Alaska.

Not intending to drink the ale, she used it to blend in amongst the humans. For a pub out in the middle of nowhere, it seemed to be pretty full. _Strange,_ she thought. Glancing around the pub she began to notice stranger things. The fact that there appeared to be a pub in the outskirts of Alaska should've alerted her immediately. Remaining stationary, she surveyed the entire scene from her seat.

The pub was filled with youths; people ranging mainly from their late teens to mid twenties crowded the place. Suspicious, Bella tuned the loud music out, zoning in on the several conversations. Focusing in on a group of girls, she listened attentively.

"Yvonne. I owe you. I can't believe you got us in here. This place is epic!" said a blond haired girl, Bella intellectually named 'Blondie', education hadn't been wasted on her at all, she smiled.

"Told you this was _the_ place to be!"

_Is it?_ Bella scorned silently. _So this was just a hangout for teens?_ _Well that explained the people that looked like they were doing drugs._

"I'm really glad I came. I wish Sam was with us" Blondie sighed, a sorrow filling her latter words.

"So do I. She would've loved this place. It's been what? Three months?"

"Three months exactly, since she went missing."

Suddenly becoming alert, Bella lost her concentration on the conversation. _So someone was missing, did that mean others were to,_ she contemplated. Deciding to listen to other conversations before she used her detective skills, or lack of, she tuned into a different conversation, this time between two twenty year old males.

"Dude you were right. This place is seriously teeming with hot girls."

_Dude? Did people seriously still call each other that?_ She questioned silently. Although only eighteen, since the day of her attack Bella felt significantly older.

"See my friend, all you had to was trust me. Look around take your pick but just to warn you some of them maybe underage."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you take me for? Like I'd actually hit on someone like that."

"Yeah well I'm only warning you. People have gone missing round here, in fact all across Alaska."

"Warning understood. Now if you don't mind, I see a pretty lady sat alone by herself at the end booth."

It took Bella a moment to realise that the 'pretty lady' he was referring to was indeed her. _Uh-oh_, her subconscious sang. _Time for a hasty exit,_ she decided. Using her speed, she was out of the pub before he had even got up; with any luck no one else had noticed her leave. _So people were missing, and that it was occurring in Alaska, where Tanya's clan happened to live, with Victoria being friendly with Tanya_._ Coincidence?_ If she could, she'd bet her eternal youth that Victoria definitely had something to do with this. It seemed that she'd be paying the red-headed vampire a visit sooner rather than later...

**Comment and rate please xD**

**But remember, please be nice, **

**I'm just a teen with a grudge against Breaking dawn =P**

**Comments = chapters ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note:**** sorry for the late update, I'm trying to write faster now since my exams are over. So hopefully you'll be overwhelmed soon with more twilight fanfic from yours truly ^^. **

**Oh and check out my other twilight fanfics, 'The End Result' and the sequel, 'Aftermath' -both stories follow the bloodthirsty final battle between Volturi and Cullens at the end of Breaking Dawn, 'The Girl's Guide To Dealing With The Dark Side' - written in a diary format, each chapter focuses on the important lessons that come when dealing with vampires, following the life of Bella Swan, and 'A Glimpse Into The Genius Mind That Is Jacob Black' - written during the time Jacob was missing, what was he feeling? Why did he really leave? Why Canada?... After all, what's an alpha wolf to do?**

Chapter 6

Navigating her way across Alaska, Bella managed the small feat of tracking down Tanya and her family, for some unexplainable reason she had followed a 'prickling' feeling that made its self known whenever she deviated away in the wrong direction. _Maybe tracking is my undead talent_, she mused.

It took the entirety of two and half days to finally locate Tanya's coven. Situated in a remote area near the border stood a small cottage; innocent and demure in appearance. _Hardly_, she scoffed silently. Although it had been raining briefly, Bella had stubbornly continued to follow her 'feeling' even when it seemed that she had taken a wrong turning. _The sign said left and pointed right, what was she meant to do,_ she fumed. Fortunately it hadn't been long before she resumed the trail, either this was her talent or someone was very eager for her to find them, Victoria.

Cocking her head to the side, Bella observed the house in close detail. The rusty, iron gate hung lifelessly on its hinges as the windows bore greasy streaks. The house didn't entice visitors. Watching carefully, Bella clambered up a sturdy tree that offered protection. From a near distance, she listened attentively. There was nothing overt that indicated a living presence within the house, no open windows, no noise, no cars, nothing. Yet her heightened senses could not ignore the overwhelming smell of vampire and to her dismay a very familiar vampire, Carlisle.

Barely audible, she struggled to hear the hushed voices and movements.

"Enough of the pleasantries Tanya" Carlisle's voice polite yet threatening, the man was the master of disguise, she smiled.

"Pleasantries?" Tanya asked coyly.

"What were you doing at my home?"

Bella blinked a few times before registering the information, Tanya hadn't entirely come to Forks to watch her death, she'd come for the Cullens.

"When would this be? And as for your home, I wasn't aware your residence in Forks was still intact."

"Within the past week you were near my house. Why?"

The clatter of cutlery followed.

"A home is where someone lives and clearly you no longer live in Forks, why would you be concerned about a place you no longer remain in?" Tanya replied, her evasion smooth.

"Tanya. We have been allies before, we were friends once, I will only ask once more, why were you in Forks?"

No answer immediately followed.

Sighing finally, Tanya responded, "I had business in the town and as I don't know the area that well and I am aware of the werewolves, I thought the most secure place to be would be near your house."

Although the words sounded true Bella could tell Tanya was definitely hiding something.

"That may be but why were you on pack territory?"

"What?" Tanya replied, her words overly emphasised.

"The pack contacted me on the same day. It appears you weren't on your own. Who else?"

Victoria, Bella wanted to yell before biting back her words. Victoria wasn't the only vampire in Forks that day, she was there to. As her mind began to race, conjuring situations increasingly, her legs faltered slightly._ Had the pack told Carlisle about her?_ Shaking faintly, she bit her lip. _If the Cullens knew about her why hadn't they contacted her?_ Leaving Forks was their chance to get away from you, why would they risk that now, her conscience replied mockingly.

Silencing her thoughts suddenly, she focused back on the conversation while trying to control her body. It seemed the argument had escalated somewhat.

"You trust a wolf pack before me?"

"They honour their word, you lie and deceive and invaded my property!"

Applause disturbed the air.

"This is what you think of your own kind" Tanya spat venomously "Victoria was there that day and I'd be glad to tell you why."

"Tanya!"

"James would've been proud, the way she dealt with that waste of flesh."

"You haven't. You wouldn't" he rejoined, his words directly violent.

"Me? No, your human holds no interest for me."

Loud footsteps echoed before the subtle noise of bone breaking replaced it.

"Where's Bella?"

"Six feet under. Dead, like she should be."

The remainder of the conversation became inaudible, mainly due to the heavy noises that escaped from the house. Fighting.

"Sad really. They think you're now dead. Who's going to save you when they don't even know you're right outside?"

The voice caused Bella to momentarily shake before she recalled why she had journeyed all the way to Alaska. Jumping from the tree, she landed gracefully behind her visitor.

"Victoria. You should know by now, baiting rarely works" Bella announced before connecting her fist with Victoria's fiery head. Her red hair whipped against her face as her head lolled briefly. Shaking the shock away, Victoria wore a warped grin.

Crouching, Victoria snarled before lunging at Bella, swiping at her leg as they tumbled to the ground. The ground shook beneath them with the impact of their force. With Bella's arm pinned underneath her, Victoria's perverse smile continued to grow as she twisted Bella's free arm.

Gritting her teeth in an attempt to ignore the sharp pain that now shot through her, Bella used her legs to propel herself to stand, the force sending Victoria sprawling. Rolling her injured arm quickly, she gave it a shake as it repaired itself. Moving with stealthy purpose, she closed the space between her and the red head. Snarling, Bella pounced swiftly, striking at Victoria's throat, the only clear thought in her head, _kill_.

Tearing at the flailing vampire's jugular, Bella hesitated momentarily as she registered her actions. Staring at her hands, she began to stumble away. _Violence,_ hissed her mind. Glancing at the vampire that lay crippled on the bloodstained ground, she felt disgust rise in her, she was just like what she had intended to kill, just like Victoria.

Yet amongst all the haze that was her conscience, remained a small part of her brain that demanded she continue, continue and avenge the cruelty Victoria had subjected her and possibly many others to. The only difference, they were dead and she wasn't.

Moving with the intention to finish what she had started, Bella only noticed the new vampire's presence when it was too late...

**Comment and rate please xD**

**But remember, be nice, **

**I'm just a teen with a grudge against Breaking dawn =P**

**Comments = chapters ^^**

**Please, no flames.**

**Okay, so my main aim with this chapter was to build the character of Bella, flesh her out so to speak because as some may argue, the character of Bella in the actual saga was wallflower at best. ****HOWEVER THIS IS NOT ME CRITICIZING MEYER'S WORK, JUST AN OPINION. ****So within the past chapters I tried introducing a backbone for her, a rebellious side and even though she's moved over to 'the dark side', I wanted her to grow as a complex character, hence her conscience and hesitation. I was also hoping that the above would make her more believable. Is it a lost cause? Or am I preaching to the choir? I think I should stop waffling now -blushes in embarrassment-.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: ****I have honestly been incredibly busy and I know I have been neglecting my work but I've been so caught up with family, summer and my results, that well I've been lacking with the ol' creative juices (hangs head low in shame). Have no fear I'm back and hopefully forgiven by all my wonderful readers?**

Chapter 7

Moving with a purpose, Bella felt the full force of the attack connect with her side too late to counter it. Scrambling away, she threw her attacker off while stumbling to her feet. Cursing at her devotion to her initial goal, killing Victoria, she had left herself vulnerable by not remaining vigil. Ready to confront and resort to fighting, she glanced up, the shock she felt showing for the briefest second on her face before returning swiftly to neutral.

Gathering himself from the attack, Demitri stood some distance in front of her, never taking his levelled gaze off her. A feral smile passed his lips, before he brushed the dust off his clothes and stood formally, all in one fluid movement.

Even as a vampire, the Volturi still unnerved her. Refusing to leave her defensive stance, Bella chose to regard him with suspicion. _**How had he managed to find her?**_

"So I see you were tracking" she said, opening the dialogue as if commenting on the weather.

"Yes. The red head" he answered, gesturing towards Victoria's crumpled body.

"Why?"

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, Demitri stepped closer. "She has been, how can I say, attracting unwanted attention?"

"You mean killing several humans?" she replied shifting out of her stance.

Cocking his head slightly, he considered her briefly, before smiling. "Yes, that is the gist of it, I suppose."

"What do you want with her?"

"The same as you I guess. Aro will be glad to learn that the situation was promptly dealt with."

Bella blinked. "You mean, you won't kill her?"

"What and let you miss out on your revenge?" he laughed. Noticing her lack of response, he continued, "Bella, you didn't think we'd not know did you? So naive! The Volturi rule, they had me track her when Aro learnt that it was her who brought about your transformation. Caius suggested that if I found the red head I'd be more likely to find you."

Moving away, Bella looked quickly at the twitching figure that had once been Victoria.

"Why didn't you look for me first?" she asked still staring.

"The Volturi, appreciate your talents. Whatever they may be, they certainly stop me from finding you. You don't exist."

Swallowing the small nugget of information that Demitri had so readily supplied, she wondered why he was being so considerate. Her brain chose then to completely switch on. _He was either a) going to kill her, b) use her, I choose option c_, she thought grimly.

"And what is it exactly that you wished to achieve by finding me?" she questioned.

This time Demitri took no qualms about showing his grin.

"Aro and Marcus desire your talents, working with them rather than against."

"No Caius? I don't know if I should be offended" she mocked, hoping that the longer she kept him talking, the more likely it was that she could conjure up an escape.

"Caius waits to see if what we say you are truly is."

"And what is that exactly?"

"That's waits to be seen, for now you simply have to come with me back to Italy."

And there it was, an escape. Not the original escape she had planned but one nevertheless. Confused as to why her mind hadn't automated an instant rejection, she shifted through her thoughts. _Use them_, her mind instructed. _Use them like they'll think they're using you. Train under them; learn your skills, strength and power, after all you share the same goal, destroying the Cullens. _With her internal monologue finished she knew her answer to the inevitable question.

"Tell me Bella, have you experienced you first thirst? It is the rawest feeling to experience."

Not expecting that question, she stiffened as her mind registered her lack of interest where blood was concerned.

"No."

Demitri regarded her with a new emotion.

"Perhaps it is that you have not found anything to your taste yet?" he finally supplied.

"Perhaps."

"Aro will grow tedious of the current situation; he will only humour your use for so long. I suggest you agree to return with me."

"Fine."

"Excuse me?" he rejoined, taken aback by her lack of argument.

"On one condition."

Rid of his surprise, he inquired, "what" in a serious tone.

"For now finish Victoria, I will let the Volturi know when it is time."

Watching the golden flickers of the growing blaze, she agreed to leave that night. The creatures she had once loathed and struggled against were now to be, her family.

**Sorry it's short! But my brain only worked for so long, it's sad really.**

**I hope you enjoy this most recent twist.**

**Read and Review folks!**

**No flames please.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back? ;) For a limited time only, I give you the products of my brain... Please don't judge the plotline on what you read here alone, there is definitely more to this story yet to come. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer, I own nothing :'(

Chapter 8

Travelling with great speed, both Demitri and Bella soon arrived back in the town of Forks. Overcast, and miserable, the weather mirrored her feelings perfectly. Anxious, she found herself frequently scanning the distant scenery for any sign of the wolves.

"Where are we heading?" she demanded finally.

Glancing sparingly over his shoulder, he stopped his movements as he realised that she was staying firmly rooted to where she stood. Sighing before answering, he relaxed his muscles.

"We are to return to the where the Cullens once resided."

"What! Why there!"

"It is what I was instructed."

"And what if someone I know sees me? I'm meant to be dead remember!"

"I am here, no one will notice you and survive. Now come, we must make haste, the Volturi do not like to be kept waiting."

Watching as he ran off, she began to doubt this decision of hers. _**Was she willing to do whatever it took to reach the end result**_, she mulled. A loud roar filled the air, before droplets of rain hurtled from the clouds. Distracted by the weather, she followed after the vampire tracker, knowing that a meeting with the Volturi was awaiting her. Racing through the dense woods, it wasn't long before she caught up with Demitri. As the continued to move, a thought slipped from her mouth unintentionally.

"What is it like to serve the Volturi?"

Focussing entirely on the view ahead, he replied, "Difficult. Amazing. Unimaginable."

Considering his chosen words, she realised that it was too late to retreat as five hooded figures came into view. A heavy feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach as she gradually reduced her speed. _**You'd be a fool not to be nervous when fronted with a sight like that**_, she thought. Finally stopping gracefully, she stood a foot away from the vampire royalty. With her back firmly straight, standing in a confident manner, she stared directly back as if challenging the vampires to try their might. Her bravado may have fooled the others, but she knew inside that her stomach was rivalling the churning mechanisms of a tumble dryer.

Refusing to speak, an eerie silence descended as Demitri left her side in favour of his masters. Carefully arching her right eyebrow, she silently questioned the Volturi's motive as Aro began to circle her from afar. Forcefully, Bella restrained herself from resorting to a crouching position.

"I say we give Jane her chance at _testing_ our new recruit!" cackled Caius.

"It would be an honour master" Jane answered, her tone gleeful and wicked.

As Jane advanced towards Bella, Aro shocked everyone by shouting, "Silence! Jane you will do no such thing until I say so."

"Aro, how are we possibly to accept this feeble creature? She looks weak, as if she hasn't had her first drink!" mocked Caius.

Glancing swiftly at Bella, Aro noticed her subtle anxiety begin to show. With increasing interest, he moved closer towards her, his eye contact never wavering.

"Tell me Bella, how long have you been one of us?"

"Today will be but perhaps my fifth or sixth day, I lose track of time" she replied, her voice monotonous.

"And... how has a newborn managed to survive alone for so long?"

"I am as unsure as you are."

"A creature that is meant to be unable to control the slightest of urges, meant to be driven crazy from bloodlust, and is still adjusting from the transformation. How if what I hear from Demitri is true, did you manage to hunt down a centuries old vampire, known to be notorious to capture?"

"I was lucky."

A sarcastic chuckle disrupted the civilised conversation, its source none other than Aro. Retreating back to where the other Volturi stood, he continued to hold his gaze as the silence from before returned.

"Luck had little to do with it. Caius, we have little choice but to accept her. She is exceptionally adept."

"No!" Caius argued.

"Come. Come. You may try Jane and as many guards as you like on her. For I would like to test our Bella's limits, I wish to see her fight." rejoined Aro all too merrily.

A feral smile broke across Caius's face as he ordered Jane to attack. With sheer delight, Jane glided towards Bella, halting a few metres away. Her grin matching Caius's, she wore a twisted expression of both joy and hate.

"I've waited for this for too long" she announced before releasing all of her power in a single attack.

Gritting her teeth and preparing herself for the inevitable pain, Bella waited with her heart pounding in her ears for what she knew to be, excruciating pain. Seconds turned into passing moments, until Bella dared to glance in Jane's direction. The horrified look plastered across Jane's face, began to confirm what Bella had wishfully hoped for, regardless of her transformation, she had maintained her immunity to Jane.

A smile broke across Bella's lips, as she found movement in her limbs again. Stealthily moving towards Jane, she registered a foreign feeling in her body. With a shaky thought, she looked at Jane before a bloodcurdling scream disturbed the scene. Stopping in her tracks, she searched around for the source. As the echo of the scream was replaced by another deafening yell, Bella only then realised that it was coming from the creature sprawled hideously on the floor, thrashing about in pure agony. Jane.

Breaking her concentration she looked to Aro for an answer however was met by a smile on both Aro's and Marcus's face, and the look of utter shock from Caius.

Walking past what was Jane's slowly recovering body, Aro held out his hands in an open gesture.

"It appears Marcus was right about you."

"How so?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're powerful. More so than any vampire I have ever known."

"But...I have no talent, no affinity for anything."

He laughed softly before correcting her, "You have the power of mirroring child. A talent no one has ever seen the likes of before."

"Wha- how?"

"We sent Demitri on a task of tracking you down, yet soon after you lost him, you found you were able to track the red head with ease. Did you think that coincidence?"

Still lost for words, Bella offered no response.

"And now you only confirmed our suspicions, after briefly coming into contact with Jane, you were able to inflict the pain onto her."

"I never realised... Are you sure? Why?"

"I know not the details, but with time perhaps we both will discover the depths to this talent of yours?"

Taking a fleeting look at the now barely stable Jane, Bella felt some of her previous composure returning.

"Perhaps" she rejoined.

**Check out the poll on my profile page, .net/u/2112773/Oreo_Lover_x# - the future of this story may depend on it ;)**

**What do y'all think? I know I messed with Bella's power. But i really wasn't feeling the whole 'love bubble' thing of hers, where she could shield everyone. Plus this was my take on the story and her character, so her original talent wouldn't have even suited the Bella I've used in this piece...**

**Read and Review folks!**

**No flames please.**


	10. Chapter 9

**You guys are in luck, I felt inspired and so you have an early Christmas present ^^ I hope you enjoy; this was definitely a spur of the moment. This chapter you get an insight into the darker aspects of Bella's mind. That's right after being ditched and left for dead by Edward; our Miss Swan definitely did some growing up... P.s she also kicks a** ;)**

Chapter 9

Weeks passed before The Volturi felt sure enough that their new protégé was ready for the wide world of enforcement. Partnered immediately with Demitri, Bella swiftly learnt to harness her talent for mirroring. As she was the first ever to have gained such a power, the Volturi, particularly Aro favoured her above the others guards, although his reasoning inclined to the likening of 'a scientific experiment'.

For hours she would train mercilessly until her vampire body grew fatigued. Soon approached the day where she would face her final test. Beads of sweat rolled down her nape as she kitted herself for the approaching challenge. Strapping on her sheaths, she knew that she would have little use for the blades that they would hold. What the volturi really wanted to test today was how much she had progressed since their first encounter. Determined as she was to pass, she had even persevered through her trainings with the likes of Alec and Jane, just so that she could mirror their talents.

Now it may have appeared to everyone that Bella was the most studious and resolute of all students, for she was glad that she had fooled everyone to believe so. However beneath her calculated expression and bewitching smile, she began to weave what she hoped would become the undoing of certain individuals.

A humid air hung heavily in the changing room as Bella pulled her hair back into a bobble. The only sound that dared to disturb the tranquil silence was the whirring of the ceiling fans. Finally ready, she inhaled deeply. _**This has to go to plan**_, she thought. As she was about to head out of the changing rooms, an unexpected vampire entered.

"Felix?" she acknowledged the guard unsurely.

"Master you may enter" he said before Caius swept into the room.

With a look of great disdain on his face, Caius dismissed the guard and settled his attention on Bella. A sneer filled the silence and was replaced by a snubbing grin on his face.

"Master" she addressed through gritted teeth while bowing.

"You shan't be calling me that for long for you shall certainly fail."

"With all due respect, I believe my talents sufficient enough to defeat the challenger."

Caius laughed contemptuously, "Sufficient? I have seen your paltry excuse for a talent. How will you defeat Demitri, with your weak ability or your pathetic sparring skills?"

Knowing that he was intentionally baiting her, Bella found it difficult not to give the reaction Caius was looking for. Clenching her fists in her pocket, she dismissed his attempt by excusing herself to the training grounds.

Exiting from the aggravating scene, she knew know how much she wanted to succeed, not only for her own goals but as well for the perks of lauding her achievement daily in Caius's face. She composed herself as she approached the arena, taking in the scene; she only then noticed that the Volturi weren't the only spectators present. Many of the guards and dignitaries that she had been once briefly introduced to now filled the seats of what could only be compared to as a restored amphitheatre.

The last of the suns' rays disappeared behind the horizon as the stadium lights burst to life, _**not that the vampires needed it**_, she mused. Soaking in the electric atmosphere, Bella nearly missed the approaching presence of her newly revealed competitor. A hand touched her shoulder before she chose to acknowledge Demitri.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I'm your challenger."

Dismissing his unexplainable concern, she smiled before answering, 'It's fine, I'd rather it be you than Jane".

Demitri chuckled before warning, "Aro won't be solely focusing on your talent, he'll be watching your skills as a fighter as well."

"Consider me warned."

As the words left her lips, the stadium lights suddenly dimmed to all but a gentle glow.

"That's our cue" he announced before leading the way to the arena floor.

The spectators cheered the arrival of the two fighters and as they turned to face each other, the scene turned pitch black altogether. _**I guess we're fighting in darkness then**_, she thought. And as soon as the words rang in her mind, she felt Demitri move before he could land his opening blow. Manoeuvring herself she moved out of the way before unleashing a softened version of Jane's powers, temporarily paralysing him as she landed a high kick directly to his chest.

Tumbling to the ground he shook his shock off before charging at her. With a smile of sheer determination, Bella again speedily moved before catching his ankles with a sweeping kick causing him to fall. Swiftly jumping back to his feet, Demitri began yet another round of attacks all easily blocked by Bella. The stalemate continued on for some time.

"Why aren't you trying?" she questioned as she dodged another punch.

"And what makes you think I'm not?" Demitri panted after recovering from Bella's version of Alec's talent.

"This is too easy; you were never like this in training."

"Then it seems your practice with the others has finally paid off" he managed before being bested and sent flailing into an arena wall.

"I have seen enough!" boomed Aro's voice through the stadium as the lights returned revealing the scale of the destruction the fight had caused. Rubble lay everywhere as several of the wall stood crumbling. Glancing at Demitri who now stood tall and expressionless with the other guards, Bella started to consider what his motives could possibly be by letting her win so easily.

As Aro joined her on the arena floor, he addressed the crowd.

"We have witnessed a new kind of strength tonight. What power she has dazzled us all with. I want you to welcome our newest guard, Isabella Swan." Her name was met by rapturous applause. And yet although she had achieved what she had longed for, and what she knew to be essential to her plans, her mind could not shift its doubt and suspicion where Demitri was.

**I know the plot has made little progress but this scene was in my head and begged to be written. Bella had to prove her worth, since how unlikely would it be that she with all her raw power would have immediately been accepted as a guard, especially where the tyrannical Volturi where concerned? I hope you all don't hate me too much for this addition. Plus I wanted to explore the relationship between Demitri and Bella. Edward lovers don't flame, there is certainly more to come xD**

**And I would seriously appreciate reviews, it's the only thing keeping me updating, now I know since this story is kinda' popular since it's on a lot of favourites lists so I know people are reading this please review? I wanna know what you guys honestly think :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: You guys are in luck; my imagination has been in overdrive recently, so here I am again with another update. Some of you may be disappointed with this chapter, I hope not though, but don't worry, the plot kicks up a gear after this chapter, and I'm gonna' have to up the rating after this chapter, purely for any possible killing etc. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story soon, say within the next five-ish chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Bowing to the spectators as another roar erupted through the crowds, she left for the changing rooms. Walking past the stands, she was affronted with an angered Caius, who noticing her last minute, sneered with disgust.

"It seems that Aro is desperate to destroy the Volturi honour" he managed before turning away quickly, his cloak billowing behind him as he exited with haste.

Unable to hide her joy, a wide grin broke across her features as she stared after the retreating royal. A soft weight rested on her shoulder, glancing up she was greeted with a pleased and overly smug Demitri.

"You did well" her ex-teacher praised.

Assessing his words, she smiled in response still unsure about why he had let her win so easily.

"Demitri..." she started as she followed him to the changing rooms.

Halting, he spoke without facing her, "Aro wanted me to tell you that you are to report to Marcus straight after you change. There is to be a celebration party of a sort for your becoming a guard."

"Me?"

"We haven't had anyone join our ranks for quite some time and it is in Aro's nature to only want to celebrate such an occasion" he answered, looking back over his shoulder as he grinned at her confused expression.

"But.."

"Bella" he said moving towards her. "Don't worry, Aro has sent everything that you'll need to your room and from what I hear, you're most likely to be Marcus's guard."

Immediately her body relaxed somewhat at his reassuring words, noting this, another smile crept across the handsome face of the Volturi tracker. Moving away, he continued on towards the changing rooms, leaving a dazed Bella behind.

Unsure of what had happened, and uncertain if she even wanted to contemplate it, Bella chose to go to her room instead and collect her things later; the only thing in the changing room that she needed was her spare scabbard that she had left.

Clambering up the many stone steps, she finally reached her room. Sighing, she wished to spend the rest of her night alone in peace but knew that such thoughts were futile, she was a Volturi guard now, her time was now theirs.

Locking the door behind her, she wore a bemused expression. A black laced bodice with a velvet skirt lay on her bed. Moving towards it, she picked up the note that accompanied it, smirking slightly as she saw the matching shoes.

~#~#~#~

_Firstly allow me to congratulate you on your stunning performance,_

_it makes me proud to know that you shall be serving _

_the Volturi._

_And as such an occasion rarely occurs, I have decided to throw a party, a ball if you prefer in your honour._

_Notice the dress and the accessories I had Jane leave for you._

Laughing at the thought of Jane even trying to tend to her, Bella continued reading, sure that if she had seen the Volturi's face she would be curled up on the face from sheer amusement.

_It is to be a grand occasion and so I expect you to attend _

_looking presentable._

_Although I believe that this shall be no hardship for you._

_~ Aro. _

_~#~#~#~_

Shrugging, she glanced at the beautiful fabric before gently running her fingers across the soft material. One dressed she set to work fixing her hair into an elegant design. Satisfied she tentatively risked the full length mirror. _**Not bad**_, she mused. The dress itself finished a few inches above her knees and had a corset like top. _**Trust Aro to have such eccentric taste**_, she thought. Contemplating make-up, she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Door's open" she called as she slipped on her heels.

"Bella?"

"Demitri, hey" she greeted as she remained focused on her shoes.

"You look... beautiful."

Her eyes immediately shot up, as the compliment registered in her mind, she knew that if she could blush she would be a violent shade of beetroot by now.

"But I'm not wearing make-up" she finally responded, as her attention switched to gaining her balance on in her shoes. _**Aro sent me bloody stilts, not heels**_, she groaned silently.

"You don't need any" he answered softly. "Aro sent this for you as well; he said it's a welcoming gift."

Drawing out a dark blue box from his pocket, Demitri opened it revealing the contents to rather shocked Bella.

"It's amazing! But it looks so expensive."

"You're part of the volturi know, remember that" he rejoined in a pleased tone. "Here, turned around."

Facing the mirror, she watched as Demitri draped the elegant pearls around her neck, before closing the clasp. Reaching gently with the tips of her fingers she stroked the jewellery.

Stepping back Demitri continued to smile inwardly as he watched the scene.

"I'm here to take escort you my lady" he announced some time after, his voice filled with playful laughter as he bowed mockingly.

Hitting him on the arm, she joined in with his laughter as they left for the celebrations.

###

The night passed with ease for Bella, her previous anxiety now far from her mind as she mingled with everyone, still remaining on Demitri's arm.

The loud chatter of the vast hall suddenly silenced as Aro took to the stage.

"We are here today to celebrate something that we haven't had for quite some time. I dare say perhaps not for four centuries. The Volturi welcomes our newest addition, Miss Isabella Swan."

Applause now echoed through the hall, before being swiftly replaced with Aro's voice.

"The feast shall begin shortly but for now I would like to see some dancing" Aro announced before a classical tune filled the air.

Vampires glanced at each other, shrugging as they took their partners to the centre of the room. They moved in such a way that if Aro hadn't stated that it was a dance; Bella would've mistaken it for something completely different. The creatures that were dancing, didn't remind her of vampires, although they moved natural grace, there was something altogether enchanting about how they travelled across the floor.

"Care to dance?" a voice softly whispered into her ear.

Bella nearly jumped as she realised how close herself and Demitri were standing. Breaking her gaze away from the enchanting scene, she looked up to find a smug Demitri, happy that he had caught her unaware. Uncertain of her voice she simply nodded placing her hand in his outstretched one.

**Don't get used to this guys, I felt Bella deserved some happiness, can't have the story full of doom and gloom now can we? Plus how unreal does that make her seem, even darker characters have there... 'different?' side, Unless your Voldemort, but that's irrelevant. This chapter was just a little fluff, I don't do fluff well as you can tell. Now I know you're all thinking, 'Bella's got to end up with Demitri right?' Wrong.. or just it may not be that simple. ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Note**: **I did warn everyone the fairytale stuff ends there for awhile. Cue Volturi Bella... Enjoy xD Two updates in one? Zomg... I actually have no life :S**

Five or sixth months later...

Racing through the night, Bella stalked her prey efficiently. A strange gleam in her eyes as the thrill of a chase urged her on. Never faltering from her path, she realised that they were both in a dead end. The vampire in front of her scanned the scene desperately for an exit.

A smirk ran across her lips as she watched the creature realise with alarm, that they were both trapped. Moving in slowly, she ran her tongue along her jagged teeth, knowing it would only make her prey panic more.

The Volturi as usual had sent her after the scum of their kind. It was her job as Aro would say, to rid the Volturi of the burden that were unstable newborns and messy vampires who failed to clean up after themselves, and brought unwanted attention. The newborn presently quivering in front of her, attempted a pathetic display of courage.

"Who are you!" he demanded.

Laughter escaped Bella's lips, _**if only he knew**_, she mused.

"I'm here on behalf of the Volturi" she replied, choosing to humour the frail creature.

Staring directly at him, she forced him to look away. A smirk now blanched her face as she assessed what she was faced with. Although the vampire was a newborn, so was she. They both had incredible strength yet she knew her prey was in a fearful mind and unstable enough not to use it. Bella was also trained and knew how to use said strength to her advantage.

"The Volturi?" he meekly asked.

"Vampire royalty" she informed pleasantly, revealing more fang.

The boy involuntarily shuddered as he stumbled backwards.

"Bella do you always play with the kill?" Demitri said as he landed from on an unseen place. Moving past her, he took a look at their latest task.

"Aro wasted our time with that?" Demitri sneered.

"Sadly this is what we live for" she answered causing him to chuckle.

Forgetting about the trembling newborn, Demitri stalked closer to her. Cupping her face with his hand, he made her face him.

"Remind me to complain to Marcus."

"Why?" she asked.

"I want a transfer from Caius."

It was her turn to laugh. "So does everyone else who works for him."

Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, she chose to remain still, wondering if Demitri had noticed the newborn's progression in his attempt at escaping.

Suddenly pulling away from her, Demitri struck the newborn as he tried to run past him. Flailing into the brick wall behind, the creature eventually emerged, shaken. Moving with a purpose, Demitri swiftly ended the newborn's life before Bella could intervene.

Sprawled across the dirty ground in several pieces, lay the remains of the newborn, his head lolled to a side.

Sighing as he turned around, she scolded him, "And this is why we don't get partnered up much."

He arched an eyebrow in question as he wiped the dust of cloak with his hands, knowing that the volturi would soon send someone after them to 'clean up'.

"You take any enjoyment I can find out of this."

"When you've done this as long as I have, you quickly realise how boring this is."

"Oh is that so?" she questioned jokingly.

Smiling at his partner, he gestured her out of the death scene. Leading her to an expensive, glossy vehicle, he opened the door as she slid in before he returned to the driver's side. Attempting conversation, Demitri soon gave up as he realised Bella's thoughts were elsewhere.

Staring out of the window with her head pressed against the glass, she recalled Demitri's words, '_when you've done this as long as I have, you quickly realise how boring this is__**.'**_ _**Did she really want to be another pawn for the Volturi for the rest of her existence?**_ Shaking such thoughts away, she knew that she was simply biding her time, till the day would come, when one by one, she'd show everyone that had forgotten about her who she really was.

A voice of reason chose then to make its presence known. _**What have you become?**_ Her conscience cried at her in disgust. _**What they made me, and they'll definitely pay for it**_, she remarked coolly to her subconscious.

For roughly six months, she had relentlessly spent her time either training or on tasks with every talented Volturi guard she could find. What Bella knew that the Volturi didn't was that regardless of her mirroring, any specific skill gained would only last temporarily unless she was regularly in close contact with the specific skill, until the extent that she had copied it perfectly, making the skill her own and never losing it. Bella had unfortunately only mastered this with two skills so far, Demitri's tracking, and Jane's pain. However she knew, that even those two skills would eventually help her with her ultimate goal.

"Bella?" Demitri asked for the third time round, finally pulling her out of her reverie.

"Sorry?" she rejoined.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Side glancing at his partner occasionally, he knew that something was wrong with her. _**Perhaps the killing was getting to her**_, he mused. He laughed internally, knowing that was a foolish thing to even consider, she was perfect as a Volturi guard.

"Hey, Demitri?"

As her voice pulled him out of his own thoughts he replied, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering... why did you let me win in my test fight?"

The car swerved slightly before he quickly regained control.

"What?"

"I just wanted to know, that's all."

"And I've told you before, I didn't. You won on your own."

It was then that they both knew he was lying, he waited for her accusation yet nothing came. Knowing that she wasn't naive enough to believe his excuse, he began to question why she wasn't pestering him as a silence enveloped them both.

"Do you know why I joined the Volturi?" she eventually said, her gaze directed at her palms lying on her knees.

Stunned at the question, he hesitated before answering, "I have some idea."

"Tell me your reason wasn't for that."

There was no answer.

**Note: I want it to be clear to everyone that Bella was capable of beating him but it would've taken a lot more effort and time during the fight, then what actually happened during that chapter. **


	13. Chapter 12

_**Note**_**: Another update, enjoy! Please review though folks, it's what keeps me continuing the story . Since my exams are next week and I've only just returned back to college, updates will be slow, please stick with me though!**

A few weeks after...

Chapter 12

Kneeling in front of three regal thrones, Bella offered her silence as The Volturi commenced their court. Aro swept into the room last, taking the centre seat for himself as he absorbed the tense atmosphere in. Still awaiting her instructions, she continued to focus on the marble floor as voices finally disrupted the quiet.

"You may rise Bella" Marcus acknowledged as she greeted all three Volturi formally. "My guard, what is your reasoning for asking an audience with us?"

"Liege. I have bad tidings for you."

Upon hearing her words every single pair of eyes turned to face her, it seemed that even Caius had summoned up the interest to now actually listen. Her gaze never wavering, she sustained her speech with a monotonic voice.

"You know of Tanya's clan my Liege?"

"The Alaskan vampires... continue" Markus rejoined.

"It appears that Tanya had been aiding Victoria with her deaths."

Whispering surrounded her as her master remained silent. Although Bella wasn't sure if the information she had just announced was completely true, it had been applicable for her situation. Tanya had left her for dead, knowing that Victoria would mercilessly kill her. Suppressing a shudder at the distant memory, she thought, _**If I can get them to believe me I can finally start what I had planned for for so long.**_

"Bella, you are my most adept guard, and I can't fathom why you'd request a meeting to tell me such useless information!" Marcus said, his voice growing angrier with his words.

About to rejoin, she stopped herself as Aro extended his arm out in front of Marcus.

"Calm yourself. I for one am glad that our dear Bella came to us today" Aro declared, a twisted smile bathing his face. All attention abruptly turned to him, as everyone awaited an explanation.

"Tanya's clan are great assets to the Cullens" Aro began.

The mention of her former family caught her attention, as she forced past memories away, _**she was no longer that person**_.

"And if Tanya was involved with Victoria's attempt to expose our kind, then I think a visit to Alaska is definitely overdue" the Volturi continued, turning to face the remaining two on their thrones.

A rare sight then occurred. Genuinely smiling Caius rose from his seat, a gleeful look in his eyes, mimicking the look of the small child trapped in a toyshop.

Marcus however, looking increasingly bored with the clan politics chose to stay silent.

"Well I guess you do serve a purpose" Caius sneered as he glanced at Bella.

Gritting her teeth, she acknowledged, "Master" as she bowed before exiting swiftly. However as she reached the guards at the door Aro called out,

"Bella, I wish to see you this evening."

"Of course master. If that is all."

"You are dismissed" he replied, returning to the animated discussion that had sparked between himself and Caius.

Striding down the corridors, she felt thrilled as anticipation coursed through her; Tanya would finally pay for what she had done to her. Contemplating how she would get Aro to send her on this specific task, Bella noticed only too late as a firm grip from the shadowed corners pulled her back.

With her mouth covered, she resorted to glare furiously at her attacker. Upon realising who it actually was, she relaxed somewhat, still angry though about the attack. Forcing the strong figure away she greeted Demitri rather harshly.

"What?"

"I never knew you were so feisty."

Unimpressed with the interruption she began to move away.

"Wait" Demitri said, gripping her wrist tightly.

Looking at his hand questioningly before looking up, she waited for him to continue.

"I want to come with you."

Taken aback by his words, her posture became noticeably rigid.

"Where? What do you mean?"

Sighing, he loosened his hold. "I heard what you said to Aro before. I want you to know that if you're going to Alaska, I'm coming with you."

"Demitri N-"

"You have no say in this" he interjected stubbornly. "I'm going to hunt; I know you don't have to so I expect you to wait for me" he finished before releasing her and walking away.

It had recently been discovered along with her many attributes that came with her transformation, Bella appeared to not need Blood to sustain her. In fact she hadn't found what exactly it was that fuelled her and kept her going on. Marcus had suggested that it was most likely a side effect of how she had been changed.

###

Within the next few days it was agreed that Bella leading a small group of Volturi guards would be sent to punish Tanya. A strange peace filled Bella when she was first presented with this news. Her demons would one by one be put to rest, she had already achieved her first milestone with Victoria's death and now it was time to add to this.

Gesturing at the small group to remain silent, they stealthily advanced towards Tanya's home, _**nothing had changed since her last visit**_, she observed. Splitting up, they all took to their agreed positions, awaiting her signal. The next few seconds seemed to slow down for Bella as she indicated to her group to move in. Smashing through a window, she rolled into a crouch, taking surveillance of her surroundings.

Rearranging her hood so that it hid most of her voice, she warmly welcomed the sound of screaming that vibrated through the building. Moving with purpose, it wasn't long before she cornered her target alone and unaware. Her back faced towards her, Bella watched smugly as Tanya searched the room for an exit before noticing the new presence.

"Remember me?" Bella said, her voice tuneful.

Turning around sharply, Tanya hissed at her as she immediately resorted to a defensive crouch.

"No, no don't do that. It's unnecessary" Bella remarked, still wearing her smile.

"Who are you!" Tanya bellowed still low on the floor.

"I'm insulted that you've forgotten me. Let me enlighten you on today's disturbance" Bella replied advancing slowly towards the crouched vampire who chose then to lung towards her.

Grabbing Tanya's arms with some difficulty, Bella managed to intercept the attack. Throwing the angry vampire into a wall with significant force, she sustained her previous speech.

"The Volturi frown on those of our kind who take it upon themselves to exploit us."

"I never did such a thing!" screeched Tanya as she hauled herself up.

Pulling her hood down, Bella watched as the expression on Tanya's face became contorted with surprise.

"You! You're meant to be dead!"

"Victoria thought that as well but we both got over differences, eventually" Bella answered nonchalantly, enjoying Tanya's increasing confusion too much to even continue on with her theatrics.

"But I saw Victoria-"

"What? Bloodily attack an innocent human as you observed with joy, not stopping the cruelty at all?" Bella accused, her voice dripping with venom.

She was met by silence.

"No answer? Perhaps you need reminding, allow me to demonstrate for you" Bella said as she lunged quickly at her victim.

**Note: Yeah I know this chapter sucks but it needed writing, and I know the Volturi could've easily marched into Tanya's home and kicked a** but it was Bella's moment and who am I to deny her, her drama ^^**

**Review please, because the moment you've all been waiting for is soon approaching!**


	14. Chapter 13

**NOTE: come on guys, review please, although this chapter is gonna' be shorter compared to the rest. There is a reason don't worry, mainly for plot development. Enjoy! Exams finished! Some not going to amazingly well -sigh-**

Chapter 13

Shredding Tanya's jugular, Bella waited till the vampire grew completely limp in her hold. Retracting her fangs she moved away.

Moving away from the corpse that lay sprawled on the floor, Bella tried to analyse what she had felt. Expecting disgust at what she had done, she quickly brushed the thought away, knowing that death didn't bother her as much as it used to. Awaiting the thrill of her actions, she grew annoyed when she retained her empty feeling. Looking at what was once Tanya, Bella felt nothing.

"I see you found her" Demitri said as he flicked a lighter on, throwing it onto Tanya.

Mesmerised by the dancing flames, she failed to notice Demitri talking to her. It still amazed her that she could move so quickly, kill so swiftly, all without much effort.

"Bella?"

Finally hearing his voice she looked up, storing her thoughts away for later.

"Demitri?"

"I was saying how we should leave soon. You know how Aro will soon grow impatient if he receives no news."

Nodding, she took one last glance at the former Alaskan vampire. Suddenly gripping onto Demitri's wrist, she caused him to grow alarmed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice deep with concern.

Shaking her head, she began to pull away, mentally scolding herself for her sudden show of emotion. Ever since her abandonment by the Cullens, she had sworn to herself to never lead her life with her feelings.

Unwilling to let the issue die quietly, he held on firmly, drawing her in with his strong arms.

"Tell me" he whispered softly.

Reluctant at first, she sighed loudly before answering, "Why don't I feel anything?"

Pulling back slightly so he could look at the pained expression she wore, Demitri examined the vampire in front of him as he kept his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Feel about what?"

Unable to maintain such an intense gaze, Bella shifted her gaze to the corpse.

"Why don't I feel anything about her death? I've been wanting it for so long but I don't even feel relieved. I just feel..."

"Empty?" he supplied with a knowing look.

"Exactly but how do you-"

"I know because I often feel like that. I guess you overestimated her significance in your life."

"But she hurt me!" she argued.

"I know she hurt you, but I guess you decided that there are those who hurt you even more."

As he spoke the words her mind drifted to the Cullens immediately.

"Your right."

Grinning he began to lead her out of the destroyed room.

"Of course I'm right."

Regrouping in the lounge, she waited for her team to settle as she observed the damage.

"Aro will be expecting us shortly with news of our task. I trust you dealt with the other sisters?" Demitri addressed the others.

There was a murmur of 'yes's'.

"Shall we leave then?" he asked turning to Bella.

###

With some distance between themselves and the house, Bella almost froze when she heard a familiar voice cry. Stalling she looked back at Tanya's house as she heard the unmistakable sound of angry voices. Straining her new born ears to listen she could just about hear the conversation.

"I know it was them! The dirty scum. What did Tanya do wrong besides support us?" a male voice yelled vehemently.

"Calm down" a different voice reassured, the tone more feminine than the first.

"You know the Volturi saw them as a threat since they were so close to us!"

"I don't doubt that, but we can't be sure it was them."

"Alice, can't you see? They're the only one with grudges against us!"

With the mention of her ex-family member, Bella's mind raced as she realised who the first voice was. _**How had she missed it?**_

"Bella, what did you hear?" Demitri inquired gently.

"They know we were there."

Confused he pushed on, "Who?"

"The Cullens. And they're seeking revenge I'm sure" she replied as a smile graced her lips.

"If the Cullens are there then we must return to Aro as soon as possible."

Nodding her consent, they continued with their swift pace, all the while as she grinned at the chance of putting her plans into action much sooner than she had originally planned. Recalling the despair and anger in Edward's voice, her smile broadened. Unknowingly she had harmed him and now the game was just beginning.

**What do you all think? Sorry again for the lack of content. **


	15. Chapter 14

**NOTE: another short chapter, I don't feel the need to waffle as much as I used to, to fill gaps and pad the plot out. It's clear the ending is in sight so I thought I'd increase the pace, I could've ended the story in this chapter but decided to build up a little suspense, hopefully... Enjoy! **

Chapter 14

Hastily entering the throne room, silence enveloped around them all as the inhabitants welcomed the return of Bella and her group of Volturi guards. A heavy atmosphere fell as the vampires awaited Aro's entrance before the report could be given. With his lips curling into yet another sneer, Caius left his seat and moved towards Bella. As his cloak swept across the floor, stilling near his ankles, he looked her up and down, contempt filling his expression.

"I see that you're still alive. Unfortunately."

Before she could offer a retort, a loud sigh disrupted their usually tense conversation. Glancing over Caius' shoulder Bella worked hard to keep her surprise from her face as she watched Marcus leave his seat.

"Must you irritate my guard Caius?" Marcus asked in a bored tone as he halted next to them.

Scoffing, Caius rejoined, "She's not fit to be a guard."

"I find myself blanching as I hear your childish excuses. To simply answer you, you are jealous that she is my guard and not yours and for purely that reason I shall deny you when you come to ask for a transfer."

"Why would I want _**that**_ ever working for me?" Caius retorted as he dramatically left the hall in a huff.

Rolling his eyes, Marcus watched Caius leave.

Biting back her laughter, she addressed the Volturi as his attention shifted to her.

"My liege?" she inquired kneeling.

"Rise. Aro shall be joining us shortly. I for one am glad for your return. We have much more pressing matters compared to the trivialities that Aro would have you involved in" he replied, returning back to his throne.

Shortly after, he was joined by Aro who barely acknowledged the missing presence of Caius.

"Now dearest Bella, I believe you have a story for us" Aro addressed her.

Stepping forward, her eyes scanned the crowded room before her gaze fell on Demitri. Smiling, he encouraged her to continue.

"I trust you managed to deal with Tanya appropriately?"

"Of course."

"Well then I do not understand the anxiety that is literally seeping from Demitri."

Glancing at the said vampire, their eyes locked as she sustained her answer, "Aro, after we had dealt with Tanya's clan, I came to the disturbing conclusion that The Cullens had arrived at the death scene shortly after our departure."

Expecting some sort reaction, she felt slightly disappointed as Aro seemed to consider her words.

"How do you know this Bella?"

"I heard the mention of Alice's name" she replied, hoping that the questions would end there.

Ever so perceptive, Aro picked up on Bella's discomfort.

"And may I ask who mentioned her name?"

A pregnant pause passed between them as she eventually answered, "Edward."

Her words this time did have her desired effect, as she watched Aro blanch noticeably. With some effort, Bella maintained her nonchalant air.

"And what did the Cullen have to say?" Aro finally asked, his tone much colder.

"He felt certain that we were behind the latest disturbance regarding the Alaskan clan."

"Is that so? I'm surprised he hadn't sworn vengeance" Aro chuckled darkly.

"Actually..."

Laughter filled the air as Aro composed himself. "So the Cullen believes himself to have a backbone? Perhaps his family shall grace us with a visit?" he mockingly asked no one in particular.

"My liege?" she questioned Marcus, unsure of Aro's stability at the current moment.

"What is it guard?"

Hesitant with her words, she knew that Marcus was also displeased with her recent news.

"I understand that Edward did intend to come here directly."

Watching as the enraged Volturi clenched his fists tightly; she felt the need to lower her line of sight and step back, not for the fact that he would best her in her fight. No, everyone present knew that she was the Volturi's best fighter. She chose to move for the sake of self preservation, knowing angering a Volturi was a sure way to a quick death. For although she could best any vampire individually a group of skilfully trained guards was completely a different matter.

Shutting his eyes, it was some time before Marcus regained any amount of his usual collected manner. Before she had joined the Volturi, Bella had always considered Marcus as the laidback one, unconcerned with politics, taking little joy from anything; she had quickly learnt how wrong she had been.

Pulled away from her thoughts abruptly, she quickly registered Aro's voice.

"So he promised to visit us?"

Not daring to verbally reply, she nodded in response.

"Just himself, or are we to be greeted by the entire clan?"

"I am not sure. I was lucky to have heard the conversation since we were some distance away at the time."

"Lucky indeed."

Daring to look up, she immediately observed Aro's strange expression, a mixture of rage, disgust and glee. _**It was definitely not a winning look for anyone, let alone him**_.

Hoping by some miracle, to be rid of this awkward situation, she found herself smiling with relief as Jane hurtled into the room, barging past the guards posted outside as she flung open the grand doors.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" cried Aro.

"Master... The Cullen..."

"What?"

"I beg your pardon, but Edward Cullen is here, demanding an audience with yourself and Marcus."

Yet again another brief silence encircled them all, as they awaited his answer.

"Where's Caius?"

"Tormenting the Cullen sire."

"Good. Come Marcus we can't let Caius have all the fun now can we?"

Walking towards the doors, they followed after Jane. Thinking that she was free, Bella stiffened as Aro suddenly stopped, turning to face her.

"Bella I wish for your presence. Surely this is what you wanted for all along. After all isn't revenge why you joined our ranks in the first place?" he said, smiling.

Dumbfounded, she couldn't help but stare at him in shock. _**How had he known?**_

Walking away, he continued speaking, "I want you to keep your identity hidden until I tell you so and relax, tonight we shall have some fun."

**-Dun dun dun...**


	16. Chapter 15

**NOTE: clearly since I lack a life and I'm too eager to share my story with you guys, you have yet another update, so soon after the last one. I reckon this deserves a reward... You know the drill ;) R & R, please? I warn you now, this chapter was written while under the influence of Daft Punk ^^. **

Chapter 15

Painful yells could be heard as they approached the room where Edward was being held. Pulling her hood further down to shield her face, she felt a slight pang of anxiety, knowing it wouldn't be long before her actions would be revealed to her former love. With that thought her mind immediately strayed over to memories of what used to be.

Knowing how bitter she had grown, she was thankful when all she felt was disgust. He hadn't ever loved her and any paltry excuse he'd offer her today would never begin to cover the damage his decision to abandon her had caused. Grimacing at every embrace they had shared, Bella could only imagine what others had thought of her as the love struck human, pathetic and obsessed with Edward, even when he had no intentions of fulfilling his love.

A smile traced her lips as she struggled to envision his reaction when it would be declared that she was now a Volturi, the exact creatures he loathed._** Well the feeling's mutual**_, she mused, acknowledging that all she felt for him was rage and at the most pity. Pity for what she would inflict upon him, this caused her smile to broaden.

Halting just before the closed doors that hid the ever increasing violent scene, Aro turned to face the group of guards that surrounded him. I want you all to wait here until I ask for your presence.

"But sire, you won't be protected" argued a tall vampire.

Staring at the guard that chose to speak, Aro coldly replied, "Yourself and Jane shall be joining myself, Marcus, Caius and Alec inside. I assume that is protection enough?" Aro's tone grew more condescending with each word.

"O-of-of course master" the vampire managed.

Nodding in approval, they began to make their way inside, as he reached the door Aro caught Bella's gaze. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, he addressed her anonymously,

"I expect you to abide by what we discussed before" he said, entering the room before she could answer.

Watching the grand door slam shut, she inhaled unnecessarily, wishing time to speed by. Scanning the scene around her, she noticed the mixture of bored and exhausted expressions her colleagues wore.

Understanding that any show of obvious affection would make them look inferior in front of the others, Demitri could only offer her smile from afar, shrugging at his inability to reassure her.

It wasn't long before the screeching cries quietened as Aro ordered Jane and Alec to stop their torturing. _**If Edward was in pain now, then he would be in sheer agony when it was her turn to 'work'**_, she thought.

"So tell me Edward what has brought you to our lands today?" Aro asked pleasantly.

"I'm surprised that you even have to ask" Edward spat with venom. "The Volturi know everything don't they?" he mocked.

Even though she wasn't in the room personally, Bella could tell that the atmosphere had considerably darkened.

"I must say we are in a foul mood today aren't we?" Caius laughed.

"You are all animals!" Edward snarled.

"Now I believe that was uncalled for. Would you care to indulge me in what it is my family are being accused of?" Aro inquired with perfect innocence.

"You dare? This is even low for you Aro."

"I believe Aro asked you a question?" Marcus said, now joining the conversation.

Yet another cry disrupted the air, as Bella knew that either Alec or Jane had forcefully hurt him.

"Answer my masters" Jane instructed in a chilling tone.

Again they were all met by silence. After a brief moment had passed, laughter erupted from the room, a deafening cackle most likely belonging to Aro.

"Don't fret dear Jane, we shall hear dear Edwards reasoning for this accusation soon enough. Guards?"

With this as their cue, Bella and the other guards filtered ominously into the room. Her hood hung low over her face; she knew that Edward had no chance of recognising her. She had changed significantly from the frail human he had once known and her talent allowed her much advantage.

"As you can see I have added to my guards since our last meeting" Aro sustained, as if discussing dinner plans. "You see we were due for a change and I believe our newest guard is definitely, how you say, a breath of fresh air?"

Still there was no reply.

"I grow tired of this game." Shifting his attention to where Bella stood he addressed her. Although her hood hindered her vision she could sense his subtle movements.

"Guard if you wouldn't mind?" he asked in bored tone.

Registering what it exactly was that Aro had requested of her, she stepped forward, the movement holding the attention of everyone in the room, even Edward, who she knew was now fully regaining his composure that Jane had earlier destroyed. Grinning, she cocked her head slightly, as a loud thud rippled through the room. Knowing that it was Edward's body hitting the floor, she channelled her focus on him entirely, forgetting every other being in the room. Combining Alec's and Jane's talents with additional ones, she directed the inevitable anguish at the crippled form on the marble floor. A round of tortured screams ensued until Aro had ordered her off.

"Enough."

Nodding at him in acknowledgement, she returned to her previous position.

As the desperate yelps died, Caius watched Edwards body still.

"Why did you come?" Caius demanded, unable to remain patient for a moment longer.

Crawling up from his knees, Edward took his time to rebalance before rejoining, "You killed Tanya and her clan."

A smirk ran across Caius' face.

"And what if we did? She threatened us, so we dealt with her promptly."

"You had no right! What did she ever do to you?" Edward cried.

"Never question our authority again. My hospitality is wearing thin Cullen" Aro interjected.

"I know that your fondest wish is to see Carlisle's coven destroyed, and because of her association with us, you killed her!"

"That is where you're wrong."

"How so?" Edward scoffed angrily.

"I personally didn't kill her. Your precious Tanya's existence died at the hands of our newest recruit" Aro laughed, gesturing at Bella.

Before Edward could even consider moving towards her, Aro cut him off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?" Edward spat.

"Bella dearest, would you care to remove your hood?"

**-Erm I know pathetic cliffie right? –sigh-. And I know I described what was going on even when Bella couldn't see. But I had to otherwise you guys as the audience would've remained clueless and the plot wouldn't have moved on. **


	17. Chapter 16 Partial Epilogue can continue

**NOTE: just to let you guys know, there may be 2 alternate endings, to this fanfic. This is just so that I can cater for as many readers as possible, since I know some people won't be pleased with my first ending. It's taken 2 years to get here, but here it is! Thanks to everyone who persevered with me throughout this! **

**-Warning- If you don't find the deaths, or implied deaths of certain main characters appealing, I suggest you request for an alternate ending. This is a fitting ending to Bella's tortured and bitter character in this piece. **

**Chapter 16 – Epilogue**

"What kind of twisted joke is this?" Edward spat, turning away before Bella could fully remove her hood.

A dark chuckle vibrated through the air. "This is no joke. I thought you'd be happy to be reunited with the one you dearly loved" Aro replied.

Still refusing to look at Bella, Edward rejoined, "Why should I mock the girl I love by accepting your lies?"

His question was met by laughter again, this time a softer, almost musical noise.

Unable to resist the urge to look up, he nearly fell to his knees as his shock cleared, allowing him to register the vampire in front of him.

"I should be flattered that you honour me with your acknowledgement" Bella mocked, walking towards him. As she halted a foot away, she noticed that Aro had dismissed the growing audience that they had been attracting. Although they were now far from alone, with Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jane all still remaining in the room, she knew that she didn't mind the attention.

Returning her attention back onto Edward, she immediately observed the pleading look he wore.

Sneering, she schooled her features before continuing, "You love me?" she asked, her voice small and innocent.

"Bella.."

"Let me guess, you're sorry?" she questioned smiling.

"I never meant for this to happen" he said, gesturing at her.

"If the thing you're referring to is my vampirism, then rest assured, it is most certainly the best thing that could have happened."

Quickly growing angry, he glared menacingly at their spectators.

"They did this to you! Don't believe their lies!" he cried stepping forward.

"That's where you're wrong Edward dear" she sang, her eyes now glazed over with glee. Halting him in his current movement, Bella forced him to the ground, making his knees buck beneath him.

"Forgive me" he managed.

Again she laughed, this time being joined by Aro.

"Oh I doubt forgiveness is not on her agenda where you and your coven are concerned" Aro supplied.

Desperately trying to reason with her, it was only then that he finally understood the current situation. His thoughts raced back to the forest, all those months ago. He had left her, believing it to be the lesser evils of his two options, to remain with her and constantly put her humanity and life at risk, or to leave, taking every possible danger away with him. _**Clearly his original plans hadn't been well thought out,**_ he mused. _**Her vampirism haunted him in such away, that he could only feel disgust when he looked upon her, disgust for himself purely. He was the reason she was now a creature he despised, just like himself but worse, she was working for the volturi!**_

Struggling to his feet, he noted the bitter coldness radiating from her. Cringing inwardly, he knew he had himself to blame.

"Please let me explain" he tried again.

However before she could respond, she was interrupted by an overtly happy Caius. _**Smiling was not his forte**_, she commented silently as he spoke.

"Yes, let him explain, dearest Bella, we would all love to learn why Cullen here abandoned his supposed soul mate in the forest alone, and never returned."

Surprised at his addressing of her, she caught her expression before it became obvious.

"Why Edward? How could you just leave me like that? How could you be so selfish?" she interrogated, feigning innocence again.

As he watched from afar, Marcus could not help but admit that his guard was a superb actress.

"Did you grow bored of her? Was she past her usefulness to you?" mocked Aro.

"Never!" Edward yelled. "Bella I loved you. I still do. You do not know how tortured I've been these past months."

Brimming with anger at his words and his confession, she felt her anger erupt, unleashing it upon the creature she had once loved. A smile curled across her lips as she watched him thrash about in pain, screaming in agony.

"I don't know how you've suffered you say? YOU LEFT ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF!" she shrieked, attacking him again. "A DEFENCELESS HUMAN LEFT ALONE! IMAGINE THE SHEER FEAR I FELT WHEN NOT SOON AFTER VICTORIA FOUND ME!"

Releasing him from her talent, she stared at him as the shock of her words sunk in. Circling the figure that lay crumpled, recovering on the floor, she sustained, "she tried to kill me; stupid fool couldn't finish off her own kill and ended up changing me instead."

"Victoria changed you?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, my darling sire" she spat. "Do not fret, I did what you and your excuse of a coven could not."

"Don't you dare bring my family into this!"

"I killed her. Simple and quick, my very first kill" she laughed.

Another round of screams followed, as she vented her rage again at Edward.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I killed Tanya" she inquired nonchalantly.

There was no reply.

Glancing at Edward's contorted form, she sighed.

"I don't like to kill unnecessarily" she assured. "But you see Tanya deserved her death for she had watched what was supposedly mine." Bored of this back and forth game, she spared some of the details. "While Victoria was attacking me, Tanya had come to investigate and when I had tried to plead for help, she just laughed, encouraging Victoria to finish me off."

"Bella, it is getting late, and whatever plans you have for him, you should act upon them soon, for we are to entertain some important guests later on" Marcus unexpectedly said.

Nodding, she cocked her head as her gaze focused back onto Edward. Ignoring the angry disagreements with Marcus' statement from the other Volturi, she advanced towards him. Crouching down to his level, she ensured that he was rendered immobile with her talent. Forcing him to look at her, Bella held his face between her hands as she spoke.

"I'm going to let you live for now. This isn't mercy, no. I wish to see you feel as much pain as you made me feel, I crave to see you buried in loneliness and despair, the empty feeling of having those that you considered close snatched from you. I want to see you watch as one by one I kill off every single member of your precious coven, knowing that you can't stop me. And only then will I kill you, when you come to the Volturi begging death."

Powerfully pushing him into the wall that stood behind, she released one last round of anguish upon him. Laughing manically as she left, she addressed him one last time, "Go back to your family, warn them of what I've become. But they won't believe you and when they do it'll be too late. Try hiding them; I know I'll find them all too easily. I plan to finish the game that Victoria started, except the only difference will be I'll still be here and you'll all be dead."

With that as her final words, she strode past the Volturi and left.

###

The previous day's events seemed to not affect Bella as she left her chambers for the last time, for she knew that since Edward had left the night before, she too would soon follow. Today she would start her cat and mouse game; today she would finally begin to claim the closure that had eluded her for so long. Entering the throne room, loud murmurs of surprise surrounded her when she refused to kneel in front of the Volturi.

"Bella, what is the meaning of this!" Aro cried.

"I quit."

"WHAT!" he shrieked as Caius sat looking amused and as Markus took little interest in the scene.

Turning her back on the thrones, she began to walk away.

"Guards seize her!" Aro ordered.

Stopping, she replied, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know I could best them all. Don't even imagine trying to stop me Aro. I have humoured you long enough, the Volturi have fulfilled their purpose to me, I no longer need you."

Exiting at swift speed, she cursed when she collided with a firm body.

"Bella, where are you going?"

Instantly recognising the voice, she hugged the vampire.

"Demitri! I'm leaving, I'm finished here."

"But where are you going?" he repeated, his voice held some sort of hurt.

"I'm going to end everything with the Cullens."

A moment of silence encircled them both. Reaching for his hand, she softly asked, "Come with me?"

"What?"

"Come with me. Leave the Volturi, we can be together finally."

"Leave the Volturi? Just like that?"

She nodded eagerly in response.

"Bella... I don't know... I've been with the Volturi for a long time."

"Well then I think you're in need of some change" she replied in a light tone. Realising that Demitri was actually considering her words; she kissed his hand before moving away. "I want you to decide, whatever your choice may be I want to thank you for everything, if you do decide within the next few days, I'll be in Alaska."

"Why Alaska?" he said gently, brushing her cheek with his hand.

Smiling up at him she rejoined, "I believe that Edward is currently there attempting to hide a member of his family."

Demitri chuckled, "He has no idea about your tracking abilities does he?"

"None what so ever."

Drawing her in for a hug, he kissed the top of her head, "I'll think about it Bella."

**This is essentially the end, I may write in the future, how she killed each member off one by one, how Edward reacted, if Demitri did join her – for those curious, he did but after a couple of months and towards the end of her 'mission'- **

**I'm sorry to anyone who expected more, didn't like the deaths of the main characters, this was just a what if scenario that kinda' snowballed. If wanted, I will write the killing off of each coven member separately as to not offend anyone who liked a certain character, plus this way it wasn't as overwhelming.. **

**Review?... I know it wasn't an amazing ending, but I found that I couldn't actually think of an ending :$ but I couldn't just leave this unfinished! **


	18. Note, story does continue next chapter

**NOTE: sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but I come with good news! **

**After a very long break away from this, and a lot of thought I've decided to continue on with piece, see how it goes and such. Let it develop on its own. **

**So watch this space folk ;D after next week, when I'm done with more exams, I shall be back to writing. I've been away for far too long. **


	19. Chapter 17 A score to settle

**NOTE:**** I'm back by demand and because I realised I love this story too much. So instead of listing all the very gruesome ways Bella could kill each Cullen off, I've decided to continue this as a full story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17 – A score to settle

Hushed voices followed her as she left the Volturi's home. A bitter smile graced her lips. The murmurs all surrounded her departure and how no one could believe she had managed to escape alive, let alone had successfully played the Volturi at their own game. Brushing off Demitri's hesitancy to join her, she attempted to focus her attention. _**Sure he hadn't said no, but his lack of willingness to join her had hurt all the same**_, she mused. Although Bella knew that she was being childish with her thoughts, her heart still felt heavy. Far from feeling love for the Volturi tracker, she was absolutely resolute that she'd never feel anything akin to said emotion, yet still she was sure that she had grown fond of the vampire tracker. Making tracks, she set her sights on Forks; it seemed Edward had yet again changed his mind.

While moving her thoughts shifted to her final moments at the Volturi's home.

"I'll think about it Bella."

Drawing herself out of his embrace she smiled sadly up at him. "Just don't keep me waiting too long? I don't care what your answer is, I just want one soon. Promise me this."

"Bella..." Demitri tried to reason.

"No Demitri. I've been played the fool far too many times."

"Bella" he started again, locking gazes with her firmly. "I will join you. I don't know when. I don't know how but I will. The Volturi will be even more suspicious now due to your departure. They'll be watching my every move."

"I understand" she replied calmly. In that moment Bella knew that if she had remained her weak minded human self, she would've broken down at Demitri words. Schooling herself into her familiar role as the emotionless warrior. She smiled at him before turning away.

With a few feet between them, she was caught off guard when he moved suddenly in front of her, blocking her path. Lifting her face to look at him, he smiled softly, an expression gracing his face that no respectable guard would ever be seen dead wearing.

"Hey, I want you to keep this as a promise" he said as he removed the plainly decorated ring that had graced his index finger since the first day they had met. Placing the ring in her palm, he continued speaking.

"Bella. I am not one for emotions. I haven't experienced feelings since I was human. Yet I find myself growing fonder of you day by day. I don't intend to settle down with you and live that fanciful life the Cullens do. That isn't my idea of a future and I'm certain you'd rather burn alive than live such a mundane life."

She felt her lips twitch at his comment.

"But I find myself utterly fascinated and enraptured by you. I want to join you with your revenge but until I can I want you to make Edward Cullen miserable. I want you to make him regret for every pain that you have suffered. But most of all I want you to save killing him until I join you."

No longer able to withhold her laughter, she nodded in compliance as he grinned broadly at her.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Bella increased her pace, determined to reach her old home as soon as possible.

_###_

The weather at best could be described as moist, very little had changed in her old home. Five, six, a week at the most later, she found herself hidden by the dense forestry that surrounded the Cullen's house. Too far for any of them to notice her presence, she examined the scene. Tuning out the television, she focused in on the voice that could be heard.

"Yes Emmet I'm fine" a soft recognisable voice said into the phone.

"You haven't seen or heard anything different have you?" inquired the male speaker.

"No! And for the hundredth time, Edward is probably obsessing over nothing. I've been here

a week and the only contact I've had is with the wolves" she assured.

"The wolves?" he inquired, anger evident in his tone.

"They came to reinstate our treaty. Emmet they told me Bella had died not soon after we

left. They said they even buried her; she'd dead on their land Emmet. Why can't Edward understand that?"

Pulling herself out of the conversation, Bella grinned maliciously. _**So the wolves were hiding her secret? None of the Cullens believed Edward, and it seemed that her first victim would be the ever so perfectly annoying Rosalie. Well it seemed her day kept getting better and better. **_

**Sorry it's not long! I'm just getting back into the swing of things.**

**R & R, It'll mean me continuing...**


	20. Chapter 18

**Note: I'm sorry if it's hard to follow, I just wanted to get this chapter written before I forgot what needed to be written. Sorry if it isn't any good. And a note to those who flame, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN WHY READ IT? It's quite simple. Character death ahead and I'm upping the rating to 'M' due to the sheer amount of death involved. **

Chapter 18

Stalking towards the house, a feral grin swept across her face as she focused her mind on the imminent kill. No longer trapped by her past human feelings of loyalty and misery, Bella found that Rosalie's demise could be something she enjoyed, _**and if that made her sick, then sick she'd be**_, she mused. After all, revenge had been promised and Bella wasn't one to not keep to her word.

The house still looked pretty much the same as to when she had last visited, the only difference being that the overgrowth had been tamed somewhat.

Wanting to make as much of a scene as possible, Bella decided not to strategise, forget shock; she wanted to see the pure fear on Rosalie's face when she burst through the door. Although dramatics could be likened to Caius, she didn't particularly care at this moment in time, any comparisons that could be drawn between her and her old masters were coincidence, nothing more.

Nearing the house, she thrust herself into the air with such force, that the collision with the door shook the house and its foundations.

"I've got to go Emmet, I just heard something" Rosalie almost whispered into the phone.

"Wait-!" Emmet managed before being cut off.

Bella's grin broadened as she likened her current situation to when Victoria had first cornered her on the reservation beach. Rosalie would be defenceless, she had no chance.

"Come out, come out, I promise to not harm a single hair on that pretty blond head of yours" Bella called before laughing. Sensing that the blond vampire was attempting to escape, she began to move with speed, deftly moving through the minimally decorated house. Turning the corner, she caught a glimpse of blond hair as Rosalie took the stairs in a desperate flurry.

"Don't run away, don't you know who I am? It's only Bella, little old me, the _pathetic_ human. I just want to talk" she mocked.

Rosalie replied by flinging a bookcase in Bella's way.

Dodging it easily, hard lines set in around Bella's brow, she was determined that Rosalie would never even have the chance to escape. Pushing on forcefully, Bella quickly caught up with her. With Rosalie now in her sight, she could sense the blond vampire's panic. Propelling herself, she pounced onto Rosalie, bringing them both down as they tumbled into a glass window.

Plummeting towards the gravelly ground beneath, Bella managed to claw Rosalie's face. Hissing in pain, Rosalie scuttled backwards, distancing her attacker away from her. Swiftly scanning the surrounding scene, she knew that her chances of fleeing where slim. Realising that what Edward had claimed was true, she became resolute in finishing the creature now called Bella, Edward had been right to leave her, she had become a monster.

Bella observed as Rosalie's expression became one of determination. Smirking she thought,_** this may be interesting, maybe even a challenge.**_ And she certainly hadn't had any of those since her training with the Volturi.

Mirroring, they both resorted to crouching. Watching the blond vampire for any indication of an attack, Bella decided to try and gain the upper hand first. Launching herself suddenly at Rosalie, she sent her flailing into the brickwork of the house. Shaking her right shoulder, she eased some of the tension in her muscles; the fall had hurt her somewhat. Advancing toward the wreckage that Rosalie was now emerging from, she started a dialogue.

"A monster do you think I am?" Bella laughed.

The blond vampire worked quickly to hide the shock on her face. Dusting her clothes, she replied without looking up.

"So you can read minds now can you?"

Annoyance raged through Bella as the blond vampire before her dared to use a condescending tone towards her. **Even as a vampire she was treated no better by the Cullens.**

Rather than answering verbally, she demonstrated why Rosalie should've been scared witless by now. Cocking her head to the side, she concentrated solely on her least favourite Cullen during her human life. Mimicking Jane's talent, a smile filled with satisfaction washed across her face as she watched the blond crumple to the floor, withholding her screams. Intensifying the pain, she pushed on as Rosalie broke, her shrill screams of anguish disturbing the air.

Releasing her from the invisible shackles of torture, she recommenced her previous conversation, imitating the procedure that she took when harming Edward. In the background Bella could hear the monotonous ringing of Rosalie's phone.

"Edward was right to leave you!" the blond spat as she remained sprawled on the floor, nursing her injuries.

"And why is that?"

"He should never have interacted with your kind! You! You've always caused us problems" she breathed out heavily.

Bella's laughter filled the air.

"I'll share something with you. It could be your parting thought. I stopped blaming Victoria for changing me into what I am today. I understood that she may have brought about the transformation but really it was you, you and the rest of the Cullens! You all left, thinking I was in a danger, but it was you all who put me in danger. You left me without any protection, knowing that the Volturi and Victoria were after me."

Finished with her speech and not wanting to hear Rosalie's prissy voice, she continued on with the torture, this time using Alec's talent. Moving towards the anguished blond, Bella locked gazes with her. Ignoring the accusatory look that Rosalie threw at her, she reached down, firmly placing each hand on either side on the blond head.

"Sweet dreams" she whispered as the she vehemently tore Rosalie's head of her body. Forcing any thoughts that led her to feeling sickened by her actions, Bella knew that she had to leave a warning to the rest of the Cullens, perhaps next time they'd try better at hiding. Burning Rosalie's body, she left her head spiked on a branch that she had anchored into the ground, right outside their door. _**At least the Cullens will be welcomed home, **_she mused.

The incessant ringing of the dead vampire's phone dared to disturb the silence. Making her way through the rubble, she dug it out of what used to be the kitchen. The caller ID read Emmet, hitting answer she smirked as the panicked voice buzzed in her ear.

"Rosalie, are you okay? Why did you hang up? What happened? Did you hear something?"

"Guess who?" she said, her voice controlled and cold.

"Who is this? Where's Rosalie?"

"Oh, I'd say six feet under but you don't bury your dead do you?"

**Yes, it's cruddy but I didn't know what else to do :$ I hope it was enjoyable enough. I'm considering if I should continue on with this story? Reviews are welcomed, I need opinions and if you wish for it to be continued which Cullen should be killed off next? Either leave your answer in a review or take the poll on my profile. **

**R & R!**

**-no flames.**


	21. Chapter 19

NOTE: to those who are finding inconsistencies in the plot, I'm sorry. Either ignore them and read on and assume that whatever's wrong didn't exist or stop reading. I am sorry for the obvious flaws but since I'm 19 chapters in to the story I can't change much.

Chapter 19

Chuckling, Bella threw the phone away. Taking a sweeping glance at the damage that she'd caused, she decided that the only way she could cause any more havoc was by torching the Cullen home. A smile shot across her lips as she set about lighting the old home. Although she would've been too pleased to see the entire building as ash, she carefully controlled the fire, putting it out before the building could no longer be recognised. _**Tonight was about theatrics, as much drama as she could cause. **_

Before she could dwell on the success of her actions, a repugnant stench made its presence. A wet, dirty taste to the air welcomed her as she strayed further away from the Cullen home. Now near the outskirts of the woodland that surrounded the house, she realised what the smell was.

"Wolf" she spoke aloud to no one in particular.

As if answering Bella a figure leapt down from a tree, landing soundly on their feet. The figure in front of had a burly stature, and emitted the foulest of smells, she could for once understand what the Cullens had meant about the wolves'' stench.

"What are you doing on these lands?" the male spoke.

Recognising the voice, Bella worked quickly to maintain her indifferent face.

"I believe Jacob, that I should be asking you that."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Why are you on Cullen territory? The treaty still stands."

"Who are you?" Jacob said with more aggression, moving towards her.

Unhappy with how the situation was unfolding, Bella relocated, moving swiftly so that Jacob's back was now facing her.

"So many questions, so little time."

"You're not a Cullen, so I'll ask again. Who are you?" he seethed, his body now showing visible signs of the shift.

"Ah-ah-ah! No shifting on Cullen land. Wouldn't want to anger the mean, old leeches would you?"

With only a second's reaction time, she managed to move out of the way as Jacob shifted into his wolf form, barrelling towards her. She watched the russet beast as he decided on his next attack.

"Do you not recognise me?" she questioned, catching his attention.

Cocking his head, Jacob watched as Bella neared slowly.

"Jacob it's me. Tell me you recognise me?" she pressed on, her voice unnaturally innocent as she spoke.

With about a few feet now separating them, Jacob let out an angry growl as if warning her to tread carefully. His sharp teeth were now on show, glinting at her mockingly, suggesting at the damage that he could do.

Bella however was quite averse from backing down, and never willing to be the prey, she regained some control of the situation. About to continue her speech, she was interrupted as another lumbering figure made its presence.

"Jacob?" yelled Embry as he emerged from the greenery.

Wary of the new wolf, Bella began to focus her talent.

"Vampire!" snarled Embry as he saw Bella. About to shift, Embry halted as Jacob snarled angrily at him.

Realising that Jacob must've communicated with Embry via his mind; Bella knew that any immediate danger had been averted.

Turning to face her again, Embry addressed her through gritted teeth.

"Listen leech, my alpha here has for some reason lost all his wits and has decided to talk to you. I will communicate for him. But I'm warning you, one false move and I'll get to see just how easily you break."

"Embry charmed as always" she smirked, her grin increasing with the wolves' confusion.

_**If I can't fight them at least I'll get the satisfaction of screwing with their minds,**_ she mused.

"Alpha wants to know how you know our names and how you know about our treaty with the Cullens" Embry informed.

Ignoring their question, she continued on, "How are Sam and Quill Jacob?"

An angry growl answered her as the wolf in front of her began to advance.

"Don't mess with us leech!" threatened Embry. "We'll kill you before you even have a chance to move!"

"Is that so?" she laughed. "And here I was thinking we were having a pleasant conversation."

Before Bella could say anymore, she watched as the wolf that was Jacob sprang at her, missing her by a fraction. "Now that wasn't very nice was it?"

"I warned you!"

"Yes, yes. Don't mess with the Quileute" she chuckled at her own joke.

Instantly a heavy atmosphere surrounded them. Now joining his alpha as a wolf, Embry and Jacob advanced towards Bella with a purpose, the scene reminding them of Laurent's death. The crunching of twigs could be heard as they circled around her.

Entirely amused by the wolves' actions, Bella watched on as they sustained their snarling.

"Well this isn't a very productive way to get answers is it? But if that's how you want to do this..." she said finally freeing the power that had been vying for a way out.

Howling in sheer agony, the wolves began to twitch as their entire body suffered spasms under Bella's focus. Still maintaining her concentration, she approached the wolf that was Jacob, kneeling in front of him so he could see her as she spoke.

"Still no idea who I am?"

The wolf managed to feebly snap at her in retaliation.

"Oh but Jacob, I'm the girl you loved. I'm the girl you left. I'm the girl you pretended was dead for so long" she whispered, her words reminding her of how she had tormented Edward.

"I'm-"

"You're alive" announced an eerily familiar voice as the new presence to the scene made its self known.

Please dismiss the fact that Jacob and Embry are werewolves in this chapter as I know in the books all of this happens later, plus I've decided he's a pack leader now instead of in the later books. R & R? I know this chapter's shit, but I needed a filler, she can't just constantly kill.


	22. Chapter 20, it's an actual chapter

**NOTE: This chapter is for those who support me and this story; I don't care if you hate my story, why read it and then take the time to tell me that you hate it? If you hated it as much as you claimed, you would've immediately stopped reading. As to the claims that Bella is not realistic, it is a fanfic after all, I'm not an actual author, I'm also experimenting with her character, I'm sure I've mentioned this before. SIGH. She has been abandoned by everyone, turned into a 'monster' and still hated by everyone. Obviously she'd want revenge. If you think this fic is creepy and twisted, stop reading, I'm only writing how I'd imagine the Volturi's effect on her, and her drive for revenge would play out as. I'd also like to point out that this is pretty unique fic, different plotline, so if variety is not your thing, please exit now. The fact that this is a 'crap' story... let me give you some stats for this fic, 96 REVIEWS, 22,547 HITS, 8 C2's, 64 FAVS, 60 ALERTS – still want to judge? Personal thanks to: **_StopTheMadness,____Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange__, __Lily Desdemona Potter, Littleladyphoenix, mhawkins9802, missmollymundt_ – **You guys changed my mind ** **Haters... WATCH ME AS I POST THIS CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 20**

_**Volterra-**_

Marcus watched as Aro paced anxiously across the throne room. A heavy atmosphere had long since set into the foundations of the castle. Caius observed from his seat gleefully as his two counterparts struggled to find a solution to their very 'unfortunate' problem.

"This has gone on long enough!" declared Aro, his voice echoing through the empty hall.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Marcus uncharacteristically snapped, his hand still supporting his forehead as if mimicking a headache.

The two volturi shared a brief glare, communicating their current distaste for one another. Unsatisfied with his pacing, Aro threw his hands up in the air with an angry sigh.

"That girl. Ever since she joined our ranks she'd been plotting our downfall, I'm certain!"

"The how did you not read her mind Aro? Tell me this, our demise as you seem so sure that she is plotting?" Marcus questioned.

"Do you doubt her intentions?"

"No. I just do not assume that we are her intended targets. I think that Bella would be content on finishing off the Cullen line."

"There is no wisdom in what you speak. We doubted her once and she played us all fools!"

"I just think we shouldn't involve ourselves just yet, she could be doing us a favour, ridding the world of those pathetic vegetarians" Marcus reasoned.

Annoyed with Marcus's inability to comprehend the severity of the situation, Aro turned his attention onto a smirking Caius. The volturi in question was currently lounging contently in his throne, all too happy while watching the previous argument.

"And what about you Caius? What do you have to say on this matter?"

Always one to love a stage and never deny a performance, Caius wore his best shocked expression.

"Me? You are consulting me on something?"

Already short tempered, Aro was definitely not in the mood for humouring Caius and his theatrics.

"Just answer me!"

Taken aback by Aro's abruptness, the usually dramatic volturi did something unheard of him.

"I have a solution if you will hear me out" Caius replied seriously.

Both Marcus and Aro swiftly faced Caius, their attention solely directed at him.

"Well?" Marcus prompted.

"I understand your qualms Aro, but hear me out before you interrupt. I was too quick in judging Miss Swan when she first arrived, if we had managed to control her cunning mind and her skills we would've had quite the formidable soldier. But regardless, I agree with Marcus to an extent. Her initial goal is and always has been to avenge herself where the Cullens are concerned."

Still not happy with where the conversation was going, Aro took the seat next to Caius and questioned, "That's all very well but how do we know for sure that she won't target us, or say start a rebellion?"

"A rebellion? Honestly Aro!" Marcus snorted.

"I said not to interrupt me" Caius said through gritted teeth. "I very much doubt she has rebellion on her mind. What I suggest to calm your nerves is to send out a guard to follow her and report back to us. That way we remain uninvolved but can remain watchful of her actions."

Silence followed Caius's suggestion. Watching Aro with keen interest, Caius's posture only relaxed as the discrete signs of acceptance showed on the elder Volturi's face.

"Yes. Yes I like the idea Caius, but which guard shall we send? Perhaps Jane?"

A look of disgust instantly washed over Marcus's face. "I doubt your pet will do us any good Aro, her powers are useless against Bella and we all know all Jane will want to do is torture her, and when that fails she'll ruin any chance of surveillance we have."

"Then Alec?" Aro inquired to which Marcus's response was to raise a perfectly arched eyebrow indicating that they should move on.

"Demitri?" Marcus suggested.

"You know that Caius is suspicious of him. He did have an attachment to her while she was with us."

"Then maybe we could use that against her? Think about it, if she finds him then she won't suspect us of foul play, she trust him. And how can a guard dismiss an order from us? We have no reason to be suspicious of him" Marcus supplied.

"I'm still wary" Aro said.

Choosing to finally enter the conversation, Caius inquired, "What if we send another guard with Demitri? We could send Felix, that way we have a way of monitoring both Demitri and Bella?"

"I used to wonder why I let you rule alongside me Caius, and today you have reminded me that it is because of your logical solutions. A good solution indeed!" Aro replied clapping Caius's back as a sign of affection. "GUARDS!"

"Master?" the two guards posted usually on the door bowed.

"Send for Demitri and Felix, it is of the upmost importance."

"Of course" one answered as they rose and exited.

About to recommence conversation, they were interrupted by the grand doors reopening. With the intention of voicing angered thoughts, Aro held his tongue as he watched Jane waltz in.

"Jane dear, what is it that brings you here?"

"Master, Lunch is ready" she smiled as incessant chatter filled the air behind her.

"Ooh! Take a picture of me here Les! Weren't we lucky to get this lovely tour?"

A smile graced Aro's face. "To lunch."

NOTE: heh heh, you guys are still wondering who that new presence was back in chap 19 aren't you? :L hope you enjoyed this! R & R to let me know your thoughts!


	23. Chapter 21, The meeting, actual chapter

Chapter 21

So absorbed with her torturing of Jacob, Bella hadn't noticed the new presence earlier. Startled, she released the wolves, watching briefly as they fled, limping due to their previous agony.

Bracing herself for the inevitable conversation, she clenched her fists, finally acknowledging the new arrival, "Hello, it's been awhile hasn't it?" she said, as if remarking on the weather casually. With no further response, she continued, "Actually you see, you've ruined my plans, I wasn't intending on seeing you so soon Carlisle" she smiled.

"Edward was right" he finally said.

"Oh, Eddy? How is the old chap doing? I'm afraid I gave him a terrible fright before!" she laughed.

She was met with silence.

"Where's Rosalie Bella?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips causing her to forcefully resist the temptation to gloat. Carlisle was certainly not the type of vampire you irked simply by bragging. An impasse of sorts was reached as neither individual made further attempt to comment. Bella used this opportunity to take stock of Carlisle's appearance. The once handsome and dashing vampire looked anxious, although to an outsider he seemed the very picture of calm and collected. His appearance also gave rise to the observation that he hadn't hunted in quite some days. The vampire standing before her looked exhausted.

"So… How have you been Carlisle?"

There was still no reply.

"You see I haven't been too good myself but I guess that's what happens when your family abandon and leave you to a psychopathic vampire's whim" she chuckled causing a brief flicker of pain to wash across Carlisle's face.

"Bella…" he started, taking a step towards her.

"I don't want your sympathy!" she spat. "Can't bear to hear a bad word against your precious prodigal son can you? Truth is he's as selfish as they get. You all are!"

"Bella, that isn't true and you know that" he replied calmly. "Edward loved you and it was that exact love that forced him to set you free."

Her shrill laughter rang through the air. "Loved me?" she shrieked in exasperation, _**there was no reasoning with this man; Edward would always be perfect to him.**_ "I'd hardly consider leaving me for dead love. Imagine being subjected to Victoria's torture!" She moved with each word spoken until she stood a few metres away from him.

A Slight panic had set into Carlisle's features as he registered that Bella was no longer willing to negotiate.

"I'll ask you once more. Where is Rosalie?"

"Perhaps you should ask the wolves" she shrugged nonchalantly. "They have plenty reason to want your daughter gone."

"If I learn that she has been harmed in the slightest of ways-"

"You'll what?" she challenged, cocking her head to the side as always. "You'll kill me? Be my guest! It's not like she didn't try. In fact I'm pretty sure that if you were to go searching for her, you'd find what little effort she went to" Bella taunted as she moved adeptly around him.

"I've left you a gift Carlisle! Something to commemorate our parting of ways" she sang, her eyes now gleaming with excitement. "Don't trouble yourself with a gift for me; take it as a token of generosity."

Something deep within Carlisle snapped at that moment in time, causing the usually composed vampire to lunge at Bella, sending them both sprawling onto the ground.

Kicking away from him, Bella put quite some distance between them both.

"You've become a monster Bella, out of control."

"Why thank you!" she smiled.

"And it's my duty to put an end to all of this."

"You can't simply kill me like a new born Carlisle!"

"For someone who not so long ago used to be human, you certainly lack morals and humanity."

"Carlisle I must ask you to stop with all the flattery, you of all people should know that compassion is for the weak. I grow bored of your talking" she declared, making a direct run at him.

Carlisle's reactions were somewhat sluggish for a vampire of his experience as Bella managed to collide with him. A feral smile swept across her face as she stalked her prey. "You should've hunted before you came looking for me but I doubt it would've helped you anyway" she laughed. Focusing her energy, she sent wave after wave of pain at him, leaving him little time to recover between attacks.

"I wouldn't bother searching for a body Carlisle. You'll only be disappointed" Bella mocked as she graciously gave him a moment of respite.

Panting, he tried to gather his strength and stand but failed, it was as if his limbs were paralysed.

"Where… did… you get… such powers?" he wheezed.

Crouching, she replied, "I guess I have an affinity for inflicting pain. Now my dear Carlisle what do you say to joining your lovely daughter?"

There was a muffled cry as she caused his body to distort at an unimaginable angle. About to make her final move, she was prevented from furthering as a huge mass rammed into her, knocking her into the air.

Jacob had returned.

His sharp teeth clamped down onto her arm causing Bella to lash out. Scrambling away she looked at the wolf with great disgust.

He growled in reply.

"I thought you'd appreciate me killing off the leaches."

The wolf growled again as he made his way to the crumpled form of Carlisle, as if in attempt to guard it.

"How pathetic! A wolf protecting his sworn enemy, you're an embarrassment of an alpha."

Jacob snarled at her.

"Protect him for all I care. I've shown him why he should fear me. I've already caused enough damage. Be a good little slave and serve Carlisle then."

Jacob threw himself at her, narrowly missing the confident vampire.

Assessing the situation, Bella knew that if Jacob was to rally all his wolves together she'd certainly face an 'uncomfortable' scenario, leading her to bitterly accept that for now retreat was the only the acceptable decision. Still if anything she'd at least shaken Carlisle up somewhat.

Throwing a short burst of Jane's power towards Jacob, she fled as the wolf howled in agony. Refusing to accept this as defeat, a smile was brought to her lips. It seemed that her gameplay was about to become that more interesting.

**NOTE: Forgive me for the poor dialogue and writing structure, it's been months since I last wrote so it's taking me awhile to get back into the swing of things, please persevere with me!**

**Review please but no flames? **


	24. Chapter 22

**NOTE: Hi guys… so it's been awhile and please forgive me for the poor dialogue and general writing of this. I've gotten rusty. So here's a little filler chapter to get me back into the swing of things. Basically with this chapter, I wanted to expand briefly on the dynamic amongst the Volturi and their relationships. P.s - I know it's super short, forgive me!**

Chapter 22

Summoning an audience, Aro returned to his throne and watched as the guards in question made their way towards him, before kneeling in front of all three Volturi. A silence ensued as everyone waited with baited breath for Aro to begin the address.

After some time Felix voiced his concern, 'My liege? Have we displeased you in some manner?'

All gazes swept to the Volturi in question. For a moment he considered what the vampire had said, focusing on his face and thus causing Felix to return his gaze to the floor.

'Quite the contrary, I have a task of the upmost important, and who but are most skilled guards would undertake such a task?'

'My liege?' Demitri questioned.

'I want the rest of you gone. Whatever I have to discuss is not for your ears' Aro said, dismissing the rest of the court.

'You can rise' Marcus interjected before Aro could continue on with his theatrics.

Shooting Marcus a glare, Aro returned to his seat, allowing Caius to finally explain why they had been summoned.

'Now I am sure you are both aware of a recent upheaval shall we say in our ranks. The former guard known as Isabella has defected and it has come to our attention that she may not be entirely… stable.'

At the mention of Bella's name, Demitri had immediately grown suspicious of the real reason he had been called to throne room, _**maybe they were aware of his plan to join Bella in her quest someday soon? **_ Carefully schooling his reactions, he presented himself as nonchalant and distant.

From afar on his throne, Aro scrutinized every little movement Demitri made, as if to confirm his growing suspicions.

'You need to calm down' Marcus lent over and muttered to Aro. 'I for one see no reason to doubt him'.

Displeased with the lack of evidence Demitri was providing and Marcus's unwavering support for the guard, Aro pressed Caius to continue with his explanation, 'tell them about their mission Caius'.

'Right. You are to track down Bella and to keep watch of her every action. We do not want either of you to contact her, simply observe her and ensure she does nothing to expose our kind. Is that understood?'

'My liege, what if she does behave in such a manner?' questioned Felix.

'Well I believe we have trained you sufficiently to deal with such a scenario have we not?'

'Certainly Sire.'

'Demitri this task should be simple for you?' Caius inquired.

'Of course my liege' Demitri replied, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

'Very well you are dismissed. You may leave tonight; I will have Jane prepare your things. I suspect you both may away for some time' Marcus said.

Bowing, both Felix and Demitri took their leave, the latter still concerned about the task they had been presented with.

'Well Aro?' Marcus addressed the Volturi. 'Did you observe anything distressing? Shall we call for him to be hung, drawn and quartered?' he mocked.

'Be gentle Marcus' Caius laughed, 'he is obviously growing senile in his old age.'

'I will prove you both wrong!' Aro spat. 'You shall see that I'm correct when your precious guard helps dear Bella in our ruination! Alas it shall be too late by this point for us to act' Aro declared as he swept out of the throne room, throwing the grand doors open as he left.

In a rare moment, a grin broke across both Caius's and Marcus's faces. Exchanging a knowing look they too both followed after the angry Volturi, knowing that it was time to go humour him and to an extent plan for a war that seemed unlikely to happen.


	25. Chapter 23

**NOTE: Here's another sporadic yet short installment. Now that my life has become busier with work and uni, I can only churn these out whenever I have free time (which is rare). So I'm very very sorry! **

Chapter 23

Watching as the girl he once loved fled; Jacob swallowed the pang of guilt he had momentarily felt. _**No one could have predicted what had happened to Bella. It was not his or his pack's fault**_, he reasoned, squashing the brief remorse. Taking stock of the damage that she had inflicted, he was not surprised to find that even with his supernatural healing capabilities, there were many aches, pains and a few wounds. _**She was an impressive fighter,**_ he'd give her that. _**All shades of crazy but a brilliant fighter nonetheless. **_

A groan interrupted his reverie, Carlisle was regaining consciousness. Limping over, Jacob was forced to shift his weight mostly to his left side. The earlier collision with Bella had done something wicked to his hind leg. Nudging Carlisle's face with his muzzle, he waited till the elder vampire finally came round.

"Bella!" Carlisle called, growing alarmed of his surroundings.

Jacob made a grunting nose and shook his head in response.

"Jacob?"

The wolf nodded in response before trotting off, only returning after he had changed back into his fully clothed human form. Resting against a tree, he watched as the vampire summoned the strength to stand.

"Was that truly Bella?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle grimaced at the mention of her name, "I'm afraid it was."

"She's become a monster."

"Indeed she has. I'm alarmed to find that Edward's reports of her haven't been exaggerated."

"He's seen her then?" the werewolf questioned, gaining interest at this latest revelation.

"After another covens' deaths, he went to Italy to meet with our superiors, so to speak. He found her there with them."

An uncomfortable silence ensued, both creatures lost in painful memories and deep thought. The earlier guilt Jacob had felt haunted him once more. His thoughts moved to what he had once shared with Bella, and how he had reacted in shock and denial once he had found her changed.

"It's my fault this all happened" Jacob snarled, his anger suddenly erupting as he pounded his fist against the bark in rage. "I told her to leave when she'd changed, I abandoned her."

The vampire shook his head in disapproval. "Bella is accountable for her own actions. Not you, not I, not even Edward. No one asked her to join the Volturi, no one made her this twisted. She is a monster of her own creation, and perhaps she is too far gone for redemption." Carlisle spoke the latter in a rather somber tone.

Looking up in alarm, Jacob moved forward. "You can't kill her! She may have changed but she's still Bella!"

"The girl you once knew is long dead wolf. She's a problem not just to my family but to my race. She'll expose us soon enough" the vampire reasoned.

"I'm warning you leech, you lay a hand on her and she won't be your only problem!"

Jacob's body began to shake as he slowly lost further control of his anger. Fists tightly clenched, the wolf forcefully fought of the urge to change into his other form. Stepping away from the shade of the trees, he moved in Carlisle's direction, stopping a mere foot away. The wolf refused to break eye contact.

Realising the severity of the situation, Carlisle finally had the sense to keep quiet. _**He had been a fool to speak so openly infront of the wolf. Perhaps the grief and never-ending travelling had finally gotten to him.**_ Remaining static, he spoke his next words with caution. "She killed Rosalie, Jacob. _My_ daughter."

"Then maybe that doesn't make you any better than her. You want revenge. Fair enough. I can understand that but you seem to be blinded by it leech. You're in denial. Bella Swan may have changed but it's because of _our_ mistakes. She never went looking for the red headed vampire. She never asked her to drink from her. You and your coven left. I abandoned her. Yet she survived."

Annoyed by the vampire's inability to see past his grief, Jacob welcomed the urge to change into his wolf. As a wolf emotions were clear cut. There was little room for misunderstanding amongst his pack. Words were not necessary when they could just simply share thoughts. Brushing past Carlisle, he paused before the thickest part of the forestry. Throwing his head back, he let out an anguished howl, letting the remorse and guilt of his earlier actions fill it. _**He had wronged Bella but he would soon set it right. **_

I apologise for any plot holes, mistakes etc, please R & R, I really appreciate when you take the time to However no flames, I don't mind constructive feedback.


	26. Chapter 24

**NOTE****: I wanted to return to Bella in this chapter but the plot bunnies had a different idea. I wanted to explore multiple plots within a similar timeframe; after all there are many players in this story, each with their own motives. Sorry for any mistakes and plotholes!**

Carlisle returned to the Cullens' resting place, still reeling from his recent encounter with Bella and the wolves. Although being a vampire certainly had its benefit, the elder Cullen was beginning to acknowledge the repercussions of his son's decision to leave. If they had been here for Bella's transformation then perhaps they could have educated her to become one of the civilised, more like them. _**Perhaps they could have put an end to her destructive nature before it had been influenced by the worst of his kind. The Volturi. **_Regretting his earlier choice to forgo a feed, he knew by now that the strain would be finally showing in his appearance. _**His body was simply not what it once was.**_

Limbs still aching from the Bella's assault, he felt the sheer force of the pain she had inflicted. _**If this was what she had become then it was his family's duty to prevent her from doing further harm.**_

"My dear!" Esme gasped, rushing towards her husband. Taking in his dishevelled state and bruising, her expression became warped with anxiety.

Putting up a hand as if to stop her advancement, he softly reassured that there was little to worry about. "Calm down, the worst of it is mostly visible" he lied. Making his way to the chaise lounge, he bit his inner cheek to stop the hiss of pain threatening to escape his lips, as his body made contact with the seat.

"What happened?" Esme panicked, still alarmed by his state.

"I found her."

"Bella?" she gasped, a hand moved to cover her mouth by instinct, as if to hide her shock. "Did… Did she… do this to you?" she swallowed.

Grimacing at the pain, he sighed finally noticing the fear on his wife's face. Patting the empty space next to him, he welcomed her presence by his side. "I'm afraid Edward's description of her was quite accurate."

In that moment Esme felt a sharp pang in her heart, if she had been human she knew she would have shed tears as she mourned the loss of a girl she had considered her daughter once.

"Let me clean you up, I don't the children seeing you in this state."

"It is fine dear, do not fret. I can sense their approach now."

"l lost his scent" Alice informed as she entered the living room, stopping short at the sight of her father figure.

"Alice what-" Jasper said, walking into her. His gaze fell upon the head of the house. Following his wife, he made his way over to where the elder couple were seated, although remaining a short distance away.

"I saw you, going back to our old home and that's where the vision cut off. I never thought it'd be dangerous!"

"It's okay Alice, I'll explain everything once Edward returns. For now you can tell me about your progress."

She nodded hesitantly before beginning. "We managed to track him to the border but beyond that I couldn't sense anything. Neither of us are trackers. I thought perhaps you would have better luck at the house? Surely he'd return there, that was the last place she was at after all."

The father vampire shook his head, "I never managed to get to the house, she was there."

"Who?" the pixie haired vampire questioned.

"So you found her father?"

All faces turned to find Edward walking down the stairs, his body flushed with his most recent feed, eyes still however black with the mention of his lost love.

"By chance" Carlisle corrected.

"Was she as gruesome as I warned?" Edward asked, almost mocking his father's earlier disbelief.

Shame coloured the elder vampire's face. "Worse."

Taking stock of his father's condition and growing tired of Alice's accusing glare, he dismounted his proverbial high horse and made his way to Carlisle's side.

"Start from the beginning, after you found her" Edward instructed and so the father recounted his horrifying tale, embellishing it with fear and concern for the monster that Bella had become.

"And the wolves, they did nothing?!" Edward accused, his words vibrating violently with anger.

"He saved me from further pain son. He did us all service when he needed not to" Carlisle reasoned.

"He left you for dead though! He may have stopped Bella but he did little else! These wolves need to respect the treaty more."

"What treaty?" Alice questioned, we don't live there anymore, without us there they face fewer problems, face it Edward, Jacob helped Carlisle."

"He could've stopped her! He should've! It's his responsibility as an alpha to put an end to threats such as her!"

"The 'her' you keep referring too was once the love of your life, just like the wolf's. You'd do well to remember that!" she countered.

"LOVE!" Edward spat vehemently. That creature doesn't know what love is. We loved her like a family and this is how she repays us?! By killing us off one by one? I never took her threat seriously back in Italy. I underestimated her, I thought her to be just another of the Volturi's pawns."

"Maybe she still is?" Jasper interjected.

"Jasper?" Alice asked softly, desperate to believe that the monster her brother painted Bella to be was false.

"Look at the situation; she is a newborn, a skilled and trained one at that. She was working under the Volturi's guidance, and we all know how impossible it is to escape them once they have you in their grasp. Perhaps this is a mission for her? It seems logical that they would use her against us. Poetic justice in their eyes."

A soft smile momentarily graced Alice's face, thanking her husband for the alternative explanation.

"It seems plausible" Esme finally voiced.

"Not you too!" Edward groaned.

"I know you both Bella as the gentle human you knew, but believe me, she is far from that, just ask Carlisle!"

Everyone's gaze fell upon the vampire in question. A solemn expression fell upon his face.

"Edward speaks the truth. She is a monster we must stop. We must devise a plan."

"But what about Emmet?" the pixie haired vampire reasoned.

"The search will have to wait; we must address this problem first."

**R & R please!**

**I'm sorry if it's not strictly to the tee where Meyer's world is concerned but I wrote as it came to me. **


End file.
